Your home is here
by kabelly
Summary: Mae just moved to a new town, again. Her past made her cold and mean, but that doesn't stop Kaoru from liking her. Or her liking him. When she learns what she has will she get to keep it? Review please, it's my first fanfic.
1. A new home or new begining?

"Mae are you ready to leave?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, I'm used to it. Can we leave now?" I said irritated.

"Did you hate living in the USA that much?"

"Dad please all these places are the same. It's just another place to stay at until we move again."

"Are you coming? The maids will take your things to the car. We can't miss the plane. Mae are you leaving looking like that?!" Mom said.

I looked down, I was wearing my jeans and a black hoodie. I cut my hair short and died it almost black which Mom hates. It's messy unless I do it, but I'm lazy and I hate having people do things for me. "Yes, what's wrong with it?" I said boldly not caring. It's always this way between Mom and me.

"You are hopeless, people will be taking pictures. Don't stand near me." Mom said. "Dear, thats a bit-" Dad was saying but I cut him off.

"Whatever like I want to be near you anyway." And I walked out of the room.

Nanny Lisa stopped me in the hall. "Mae, dear are you ok?" She asked.

Nanny Lisa has always been a mother to me, she is also the only thing that has stayed constant in my life besides my parents. "I'm fine I don't care what she thinks" I said.

"I don't believe that." She said. Nanny Lisa then pulled me into a hug, she is the only person I can ever remember hugging. "Shall we go dear?" She said.

"Yes I'm ready." I said.

Soon everyone was on the plane. I sat on the opposite side of my parents and I looked out the window boredly, Nanny Lisa was on another part of the plane.

"Mae, you are going to start your freshman year at Ouran High School. Dad said to me. "Whatever" I responded without looking away from the window.

"After we are settled in our new home we can check out the school if you want." He said. "Dad it's just another school. Besides didn't I go there for half a year in elementary?" I said finally looking at Dad.

"Oh, I don't remember. Do you dear?" He said.

"I don't remember the school's she has attended. It's not important." Mom said.

"Of course it isn't mother. Dad I can figure out the school when school starts." I said coldly. I turned my face back to the window put on some music and tried to fall asleep. When I woke up we were landing. I waited until my parents left the plane then dug into my bag. I pulled out my stuffed animal and hugged it.

"Are you ready Puki? It's just another home and school; we can get through this right? We always do." I said with a pinch of sadness.

"You sure are strong Mae." Nanny Lisa said.

"Ha I wish." I said.

"Really you are. I remember when I had to say those words to you." She said lovingly. "Yeah me too, you've always helped me Nanny Lisa."

"This time will you make friends?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"What's the point? I'll just be moving again and I'll never see them again." I said sadly. "Oh dear, you don't know that." She then hugged me as a butler came in.

"Miss Haruni are you ready?" he said.

"They are there already there?" I asked.

"Yes they are now waiting in your house. Shall we go Miss Haruni?" He asked.

"Yes. I bet they are just dying for me to get home." I said sarcastically.

"Mae do you have to be so sarcastic?" Nanny Lisa asked.

"I can't help it, It's part of who I am." I replied. We then headed to the Limo.

Every time we move it's the same routine. Mom and Dad would get off and leave first, to deal with the crowd if there was one, and go to the new mansion. Of course this is after security has scanned it. Then after they are home I am able to go. Each time I do the same thing, it used to be a little different when I was younger. First off I cried a lot easier when I was little and Nanny Lisa would be the only person to help me. Now I don't cry I just wait to get to my new home. On the ride there I always look out the window to see what's around my new home. But I never let myself get excited because I never know when I will move again. This time there was mainly a lot of mansions, but I did see two people that looked exactly the same getting into a limo. I wondered who they were but I didn't really care, so I let it go. I arrived at the house. I got out before someone could open the car door for me, something my mom never does. I will do anything to not be like her. I walked in and saw a maid.

"Excuse me, do you know which room is mine?" I asked her.

"I can take you there Miss Haruni." She said.

"If you don't mind could you just tell me." I said bluntly.

"Oh yes I'm sorry it's on the second floor turn right then the 3rd door on the left." She said a little flustered.

"Thanks. Come on Nanny Lisa, we have to see what they did this time." I said. "Coming," She then turned to the maid and said "You'll have to excuse Mae."

I ran up the stairs and went to my room Nanny Lisa was right behind me. I opened the door to see bright pink, flowers, and ruffle everywhere. I almost screamed yet I'm used to it. It happens every time we move. We began taking things down, tearing the room apart. An hour later the only things left in my room was a dresser, a table and the mattress. I prefer to sleep on a mattress on the floor. The hallway was filled with stuff. I then left my room and made my way through the hall. On my way to the main floor Dad stopped me. He looked behind me to see the hallway full of stuff.

"Must you do that every time?" He asked me.

"Must the room be filled with that shit every time?" I replied.

"Mae!" he said.

"What I'm serious, Now Nanny Lisa and I need to go shopping." I said.

"Fine, just hope that your mother doesn't see this." He said.

"Like I care she's the one that makes it look that way. Are you ready Nanny Lisa? Later!" With that I left down the stairs Nanny Lisa bowed to my dad then followed after me. The limo pulled up and we got in.

I wanted to find my favorite store. Soon I did. I bought a dark purple comforter that had a black design on it, matching pillows, black curtains, and a black and purple tablecloth for my table. I also bought a couch and two chairs. We then went to another store to buy the paint, purple and black paint, also a cloth to cover the floor so we don't get paint on my carpet. We then went home. We have a lot of work to do. I went inside carrying the paint, Nanny Lisa followed with the brushes and rollers.

"Miss Haruni would you like us to get someone to paint your room?" a butler asked. "No. We can do it." I said and walked away.

We walked up the stairs and walked down the now empty hallway. We got started right away. As soon as we were all set up we began painting. The first wall was purple with a big black squiggly line through the middle, the next wall was black with a purple squiggly line, the next was like the first wall and the last was like the second wall. It looks pretty cool. I love purple and black. We opened all the windows and got fans. My new stuff waited in the hall until I can put them in my room. My parents knew that would happen but they get mad every time. As soon as we were done I went into the living room to watch tv, I think Nanny Lisa went to her room. While I was watching tv dad came in.

"Mae did you have to paint your room?" he asked annoyed.

"Yes I did." I replied simply.

"Where do you plan to sleep?" he questioned still mad.

"Well I guess in the hallway. I don't know yet. I'll figure it out myself I always do." I said angrily.

"Mae one of these times your mother and I are going to send you away." he yelled. "Good please do! I don't want to live with her anyway." I yelled and walked away. I decided to go to the office. It's always one of my favorite rooms, no matter what house. It's filled with books and has a comfortable chair. It's the best place to think. I hate my family so much. They treat me like a burden. It wasn't my choice to be born. I wish they would send me away to some boarding school. But then I wouldn't have Nanny Lisa. She's the only person that cares about me. I don't think I would be able to live in this family if it weren't for her.

Night soon came I decided to sleep in the living room. I was just to lazy to see where other bedrooms were. When I woke up I set up my room, but left all the fans running and the window's open. It still smelled like paint. I then went to the kitchen to get breakfast. That's when Nanny Lisa told me I started school tomorrow. The school's winter break ended today so I'm joining when the school starts tomorrow. So the rest of the day, well some of it, I got school stuff together. I put it all in my backpack. But I didn't look at the uniform; I always do that on the first day when I wake up. It's kind of my tradition. So the rest of the day I wasted away then went to bed in my room at night.

"Mae wakeup, you can't miss your first day of school." Nanny Lisa said pulling me out of my sleep.

"Don't remind me. So what does my school uniform look like?" I asked.

"I think you will look cute in it." She said. I could tell she was trying to make it sound good, that wasn't a good sign. I get out of bed and look at the dress.

"It's hideous. I have to wear that?" I said.

"Oh hush it'll be fine, you'll find some way to make it work." she said.

"It's not like a really have a choice, I guess I'll wear it." I said giving in. I then got dressed. "I've gone to so many schools yet I'm always nervous on the first day." I admitted.

"Well of course you are. You're human Mae. Remember you can do it, but it would be easier if you tried to make friends." she said.

"That wont help it will just give more reason to not want to move, and that wont happen. Don't you remember when I tried to have friends?" I said

"Yes, you were so happy during those days." she said.

"It's after those days that I hate. I won't go through that again. Now can we go?" I asked.

We rode to my new school. I was wearing the dress, and I actually did my hair. It's parted to the right it covers my eye, and the back is all gelled up to look a little spiky. My hair doesn't match the style of the uniform at all, but I wear it none the less. We got to the school. I then became really nervous and started to pull my hair to cover my eye completely, it was acting as my shield.

"Mae," Nanny Lisa said.

I looked at her and she smiled. I wasn't really able to smile back. Nanny Lisa is the only person I can remember that has seen my smile. "I'll see you when you get out of school, just call and you will be picked up." she said.

We hugged and I left. Okay I can do this, I have Puki. Here we go. I walk inside and look for the main office, I soon found it.

"Excuse me I just transferred here. I need to know what class I'm in." I asked the lady behind the desk.

"Name please." she said.

"Mae Haruni." I said.

She began to look for the information, as she did that I looked around the office. I saw two boys sitting on the chairs. They were twins and looked like the two I saw a few days ago. The lady then told me the class I was in and was going to get someone to take me there. Then the two sitting spoke up.

"We're in that class, we can take her."

Before I could even say anything both of my arms were grabbed by the twins and I was out of the office.

"Hey you two get back here!" The lady said.

Once we were down the hallway I was able to pull my arms free. "What are you guys doing?! And who are you?!" I practically yelled.


	2. Annoying twins, leave me alone!

"I'm Hikaru Hitachiin and that's Kaoru." Hikaru said.

"Yo!" Kaoru said.

"So what are you doing?" I asked a little more calm.

"Well, taking you to class." Kaoru said.

"And leaving from getting in trouble." Hikaru said as they high-fived each other.

"Whats your name?" Kaoru asked me.

"Mae." I said coldly.

"Hi Mae" Kaoru said.

"So where's the class room?" I asked annoyed.

"Right! Lets go." They said together. It's kind of creepy how they say things together.

I slowly followed them. I didn't want to be with them, but I needed to know where my class is. While walking I pulled some more hair in front of my eyes hoping to hide my face, and wishing I didn't cut it so short.

"Are you coming?" One of the twins asked, since they moved I couldn't really tell them apart.

I slightly looked up and said harshly "Yeah, I'm right here."

"Sorry" he said sarcastically.

"Whatever." I said and walked in the class room after them.

Once inside they walked over to some other boy who wasn't any taller than me. I looked around and saw a lot of students talking. I walked up to the teacher.

"Hi, I'm Mae I just transferred here. Where's my seat?" I said.

"Oh yes, your our new student. Let's see your seat is...over there." He said as he pointed to an empty desk.

I walked to my new desk and of course it's right next to one of those twins. They are so annoying. I sat down and laid my head on my desk. I really didn't want to talk to these happy annoying people. The worst part was about to happen, when the class starts. It's the same in every school, every teacher does it.

"Okay class, let's start." The teacher said. Here it comes. "We have a new student here, let's make her feel welcome. Mae why don't you tell us about yourself." he said looking at me.

I slowly stand up and take a deep sigh. "I'm Mae, I move a lot." I said emotionless and sat back down, I really hate talking in front of people. Everyone gave me weird looks and the teacher tried to start class. Class eventually started rolling and it's still boring no matter where you're learning.

Break finally came. I reached into my bag and pulled out shading pencils and my drawing pad. I blocked out all of the talking around me with Coldplay music. I decided to draw what I saw out the window. Whenever I draw I get lost in the sketch, everything that's around me just goes away. So I rarely feel if someone is around me or looking over my shoulder. Halfway through my sketch someone pulled off my headphones and pulled me back into reality.

"Hey!" I snap. I look up to see those twins and that other boy.

"We've been trying to get your attention forever." One of the twins said. I didn't care which one they interrupted my drawing.

"Yeah, and?" I said.

"Do you want to eat lunch with us?" The boy asked.

"No, I don't even know you." I said.

"Oh sorry. I'm Haruhi." He said with a smile.

"Whatever, can I draw now?" I asked annoyed.

"Someone's cranky." The twins said.

"That's annoying." I said. They didn't say anything and they were just standing there. "What?" I said.

"Well aren't you going to eat?" One twin said.

"Not hungry." I said simply.

"Your weird." the other twin said.

"And your not?" I said and they laughed. "Are you going to stand there the whole time?" I asked.

"Maybe the twins said together.

"Whatever." I said.

I left my head phones off but went back to drawing. Soon one of them was whining. "Kaoru I'm hungry. Lets go." Hikaru said.

"Then go with Haruhi." Kaoru said.

"Huh?...ok. Lets go Haruhi, Kaoru is being weird." Hikaru said and stuck out his tongue. Kaoru then pulled up a chair in front of my desk.

It was kind of annoying he was just sitting there looking at me or my drawing. It made me mess up a lot. So I went to a new page to draw something else.

Before I could decide what to draw Kaoru said "Draw me" as if he could see my dilemma.

I looked up at him and said "No." But really it would be nice to draw his face. It has a really nice shape, it would turn out really good. But I don't just draw anyone.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Is that why you stayed?" I asked.

"Your changing the subject." He quickly said.

"What?" I said.

"Well why not?" he asked again.

"I wont draw just anyone unless it's an assignment. Especially people I just met and don't even remember their name." I said in my defense.

"I don't believe it," he said, "You remember my name."

"No I really don't." I said.

We both just kind of sat there not saying anything for a bit then Kaoru said "So you're really not hungry?"

"I already told you." I said.

"I think you just don't want to go to the cafeteria because it's full of people you don't know." he said almost sweetly.

What is this? How can he see right through me? No one has gotten through my wall, I won't let him either.

"No, I'm just not hungry, Now I'm going to draw my picture." I said coldly.

"Suit yourself, but if you ever want someone to walk through the school with I'm here. That way you'll always know at least one persons name." He said then walked away.

By the time I looked up he was gone. Who the hell does he think he is? He doesn't know anything about me! AHH stupid Kaoru!...Oh My God, he's right I do know his name. WHAT THE FUCK?! I slammed my head against the desk and just laid there.

I reached my hand into my bag. I was looking for a bag of chips, while looking I felt Puki. A small and rare smile came across my face. It was soon gone. I then pulled out the chips and began too much in them, even though my hand was covered with pencil. After eating the chips I went looking for a bathroom. I soon find it. When I leave I bumped into none other than one of the twins.

"God! Are you following me?" I said under my breath.

"Your supposed to say excuse me." One said.

"Umm you'll survive. Besides you bumped into me." I said. Well he really didn't but I felt like arguing, because these guys annoy me.

"I'm pretty sure you bumped into Hikaru." Kaoru said.

"Whatever I'm going back to class." I said

"We'll go with you." Kaoru said.

"I can make it on my own." I said as I turned to leave.

"The rooms this way." Hikaru said.

"It looks like you do need help." Kaoru said as he put an arm around me.

"Whatever." I said.

So I did walk back to class with them, but I refused to talk with them. And I moved Kaoru's arm off of me. Once in the room I went straight to my seat. Not that is mattered because it was right next to one of them. While waiting for class to start it dawned on me. I live next to these annoying twins, God there's no escaping them. Everywhere I turn they are there. When am I gonna move again?

Class then started and I had to pay attention, but that was kind of hard. Partly because I already knew the stuff and I was trying to find a way to get these twins out of my life. School was soon done. I couldn't wait to get home and get out of this dress. As I was packing up my stuff none other than the twins came to my desk. I looked up very annoyed.

"Why do you keep bothering me?" I asked.

"It's fun." One replied.

"We'll I'm not a toy. Bye." I said.

I was about to walk away when the other one grabbed my arm and said "Wait, you should go to the 3rd music room. It should be fun."

"What's so fun about a music room?" I said.

"Kaoru that's what you wanted to ask her?! Ha she would hate it there. Come on lets go. We can't be late." Hikaru said.

"Fine" Kaoru said he then looked at me," See you later Mae."

He then walked away. I couldn't help but gasp. Nobody ever remembers my name, I'm lucky my parents do! I just meet this guy; say my name once and he remembers it? AHH what is this? I knew he was annoying; he should just leave me alone. Can't he tell I don't want friends. Why does he try so hard? Gah irritating jerk. I need to get home. I'm supposed to call when I want to be picked up, but I really need to walk to clear my head.

I made it home just fine. I don't know why I was so turned around in the school. I'm usually really good with direction. I walked inside and saw Nanny Lisa.

"Mae, you were supposed to call. I would have come." she said. I guess I don't really need a nanny anymore but I don't know what I would do if Nanny Lisa wasn't in my life. "Sorry I felt like walking." I said.

"Oh, well you found your way home alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw how to get there while riding there this morning." I said.

"So how'd your first day go?" she said.

"I have to sit by this annoying guy, he's a twin. They keep getting into my business. Get this, one wanted me to draw him. I've only drawn people in my family, except mom" I said.

"Oh, well is he cute?" she asked.

"Like I care! He's annoying and a jerk." I said.

"So he is cute." she said.

"Nanny Lisa! I didn't say that." I said.

"But you didn't not say it, and I can tell when you like someone." she said.

"Pahlease!! I do not like him, he gets into my business, practically follows me, and-and Kaoru's just annoying!" I said.

"So his name is Kaoru?"

"Nanny Lisa you're not helping any."

"I'm sorry dear, what can make this awful day better?" she said sweetly.

I pouted a bit and said "cookies."

"Well there are some cookies in the kitchen." she said.

"You know what I mean. We have to make them, like we used to." I said in protest.

"Oh I see, well then Baker Mae, what kind of cookies are we making today?" she asked. "Chocolate chip my favorite." I said. "Alright let's go."


	3. Making friends?

We went into the kitchen and started to make homemade chocolate chip cookies. We always make extra dough because I love to eat it raw. While baking I told Nanny Lisa all the details of my day, about all the annoying incidents with those two, and how he wanted me to go to the 3rd music room.

"Well what do you think is in there?" Nanny Lisa asked.

"I don't know and I don't care especially if those two are part of it." I said.

"I wonder why the other twin said you wouldn't like it."

"I told you I don't care."

"Don't lie to me, I see right through it. You really want to know."

"No I don't. I could live the rest of my life not caring at all, and I plan to."

"I say you go check it out, what's the worst that could happen?"

"No! I will not do what he asks me to. He's to annoying. Did I tell you what he did at lunch? He said "I think you just don't want to go to the cafeteria because it's full of people you don't know."" I said angrily.

"Well, was that true? Was he right?" she said.

"W-what? No. Who does he think he is? He can't just tell what people think." I say defensively.

"It sounds like he did. That's why you're so mad. You know if you just became friends with him, you just might like him."

"Never, friends are troublesome. You're my only friend Nanny Lisa."

"Well I'm glad I'm your friend sweety, but if you had more friends you would be happier."

"I don't need friends I'm fine."

"Okay let's check on those cookies. I can smell them." The cookies were perfect, soft, chocolaty and warm, the perfect fix for the day.

The next morning

"Mae are you up yet?" Nanny Lisa asked from outside my door.

"Yeah, I'm almost ready. Is there breakfast? I'm hungry." I said then opened my door and we went down to the kitchen.

I ate breakfast then packed some cookies for school. We then got into the car and we were on the way to school.

"Are you going to try to be nice to him today?" Nanny Lisa asked.

"Nanny Lisa," I whined "I can take care of it myself."

"Okay I trust you will." She said.

I then left to go inside the school. I go to my classroom and go to my desk. I look inside my bag.

"Shit I forgot my sketch pad. What am I gonna do?" I said to myself.

"Well you could always hang with me." one of the twins said.

For some unknown god forbidden reason I wanted to know which twin it was. "I was talking to myself." I said.

"Well that's a little weird, but I do it all the time hahaha." He said.

Then curiosity got the best of me. "So which one are you?" I sighed.

"Oh you wanna know. Hmm which twin am I?" he teased.

"Could you just tell me? God you don't always have to be annoying." I said irritated.

His look softened. "Fine fine. I'm Kaoru and yes I'm the one that sits next to you." He said.

How does he know what's on my mind I thought. I just looked up at him surprised and he just smiled back, god that's annoying. I look back down at my desk. "So do you wanna?" he asked.

"Huh oh yeah. Why would I want to hang out with you?" I asked.

He looked a little hurt for a split second then that smile of his came back. "Because you have nothing better to do. And maybe we'll have fun." He said with hope.

I just looked at him, I didn't have an answer to that. As I sat there dumbfounded his brother came up with that other boy. He put his arm around Kaoru.

"You're still trying to talk to her? Cant you take a hint?" He asked like I wasn't even there.

"Hi how are you today?" The other boy asked me.

"Um I'm fine" I said as the brothers were talking to each other.

"Okay guys take your seats, lets get started." The teacher said.

Kaoru and the others went to their seats. Once they sat down I heard Kaoru say "I swear I will get her to hang out with me- I mean us."

"Why bother? You're getting boring Kaoru." His brother said.

"Forget about Hikaru..." The other boy said to Kaoru. I missed what else he said because I was trying to remembering Kaoru's brother's name. The teacher finally got our attention and class got started.

My notebook was full of doodles by the time lunch break came. I was thinking about what to do when Kaoru came up to me.

"Even though you don't have your drawing book you still manage to draw." He said

"Well I can't really help it." I said.

"I kinda guessed that. So do you want to eat lunch with us?" He asked.

I sighed and realized I was hungry and didn't know where the cafeteria was. I reluctantly gave in. "Fine but just for today." I said.

"Great! Let's go. See Hikaru, Haruhi I told you Mae would eat with us today." He said really happily.

That made me blush a little I don't know why and I became really shy again.

"Don't worry I know these two can be a little weird, but they really are nice." Haruhi said.

"Hey we aren't weird" they said together.

"That is weird, and a little annoying." I said.

"We can't help it. It's part of who we are." Hikaru said while walking to the cafeteria. I remembered that they asked me to go to the 3rd music room. I wanted to know what's there and why they asked me. But then they might think I'm their friend and that I care about what they do. I guess that's kinda true but I decided to let it go.

Once we got our food we sat down. The other boy, Haruhi, brought his lunch. I sat down and I think Kaoru sat next to me and Hikaru sat next to Haruhi. I was tempted to just go back to the room, but for some reason I stayed. It couldn't be that I actually liked being with these guys! I can't have friends it only adds trouble.

"Are you alright Mae?" Kaoru asked pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Huh, y-yeah I'm fine." I managed to say.

"Are you sure, you didn't look to good for a second." Kaoru said with concern in his voice.

"Yeah I'm fine now. I'll drink some water and I'll be fine. Thanks." I said.

"Okay" he said reluctantly.

We continued to eat. The others were having a conversation but I didn't really catch what they were saying because I wanted to be sure to not make friends. It only makes life harder for me. But my thoughts on the 3rd music room kept crawling back to me. We went back to the classroom, the whole while I didn't say anything. Once class started I had an idea. I decided to write Kaoru a note.

_Why did you ask me to go to the music room yesterday? What do you do there?_

He read it and wrote back.

_It's nothing, forget about it._

When I read that I was a little shocked.

_WHAT?! How can I just forget about it? You're the one who asked me now I wanna know._

He read it. He seemed a little hesitant when he wrote. He then passed it back to me.

_Really just forget I mentioned it...please?_

Now I was confused, and really annoyed, even angry.

_Whatever! I don't really care anyway_.

He read it then looked at me and smiled. I guess he was satisfied with that answer. He is so weird. Why would you invite someone to someplace then want them to forget about it? But his smile is so sweet that it somehow makes up for it, a little. WAIT! What am I saying? He's just...irritating, yeah and nothing to me. I managed to miss the entire lesson because I was thinking about the annoying jerk Kaoru. The end of class came and once again I had to make the decision of staying at the school or going home. I knew all of the reading rooms and library's would be full and I HATE being in clubs. So the decision wasn't hard, it never is. I called to be picked up.

Once I was home I worked on my homework with Nanny Lisa.

"Did you even pay attention in class?" she asked me.

"Of course, well mostly." I confessed.

"Oh? What was on your mind?"

"Well ugh stupid Kaoru-"

"Oh him?" She interrupted excitedly.

"Yes him. He's so...ugh. Well today I forgot my sketchpad so they practically begged me to go to the cafeteria with them. And I went only because I didn't know where it was. While we were eating I got my cookies out that we made. Next thing I know I only have half a cookie and the other one was completely gone. I got over that and I was thinking about some stuff and he-being Kaoru- got all worried about me. It was kinda weird.-"

"Aww thats sweet so what where you thinking about?" she interrupted.

"Well I was thinking that umm they um might think that...we were becoming friends and that wouldn't be good because it would be hard when we have to move again and I hate I mean hate going through that." I managed to say in one breath after the stammering passed.

I knew she was able to understand and hear it all even though it was fast because I do that when I'm nervous or when I hate to say things. "I see. But maybe it will be different this time." she said.

"Anyway that wasn't all that happened. During class I wrote Kaoru a note. I asked him about the 3rd music room. Remember what I told you yesterday? Well he told me to forget about it. How stupid is that? He asks me to go then he wants to forget about it?" I yelled.

"Why do you think he did that?" She asked.

"How would I know? God I don't care. The point is he is annoying and stupid. And I can't stand him. That's why I didn't pay attention in class and I don't know what I'm doing." I concluded.

"Let's see what we can do." She laughed.

We started to work then Nanny Lisa stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I know what it is. You really like him." she said.

"W-what? Are you kidding? I can't stand him." I yelled.

"Ok hun," she said slyly while looking at me, "lets get this homework done."

"I don't! There's no way I can like him. Now we can work." I said to prove my point.

Later that night I lay in bed and I was trying to think of ways to get those twins to leave me alone. No matter how rude or how mean I am they continue to talk to me. Well Kaoru does at least. I don't get it; I wouldn't want to be around someone that is mean to me all the time. Do I have moments where I'm really nice or something? What makes him so interested in me? Well I can't be their friend so they need to give up. I rolled over to my side hoping to shake away the thought that kept coming: what Nanny Lisa said. It still came. Do I like Kaoru? There's no way. He's nosy and he thinks he knows everything. I cant like someone like that. No matter how nice his eyes are or how cute he is- WAIT! NO! I don't like him I just can't...ugh I need to sleep.


	4. Warming up

Before I left for school I made sure I had everything. I didn't want to go through what happened yesterday again. I went in the room and to my seat. As soon as I sat down

Kaoru leaned over and asked a question. "Are you going to join us as lunch?"

"No" I said quickly

"Why not? I thought you had fun. Plus you had good cookies." He said.

"I'm just not. Why do you care? Cant you leave me alone?" I said.

"If you actually feel that way. But something tells me that you really want some friends." He said.

I looked at him in shock. "W-what I don't need friends." I said in a low voice.

"Right. I know what that's like. But unlike me you don't have anyone but you're self. It must be hard and lonely." he told me.

"I'm not alone!" I yelled, "Can you please leave me alone now."

"Fine I'll try." he said and looked to the other side of the room.

He'll try? Why is it so hard for him to ignore me?

Kaoru's POV

"I'm not alone! Can you please leave me alone now." Mae yelled.

"Fine I'll try." I said.

Why is it so hard for me to forget about her? Oh God did I just actually say "I'll try" out loud?! I looked over at Mae she looked a little confused. I must have said it out loud. Now she's gonna think I'm even weirder. I slam my head on my desk and close my eyes. "Hey Kaoru." Haruhi said.

"Oh hi." I replied.

She looked at me then past my desk. "So are you still trying to talk to her?" she asked as she pointed towards Mae.

"W-what? Why would I" I asked sheepishly.

"He's still trying to get her attention. Kaoru's getting annoying," Hikaru said, "Why don't you just forget about her?"

"I've tried." I said under my breath.

"What?" Haruhi asked.

"Nothing." I said.

There is just something about Mae. The teacher interrupted my thoughts.

"Okay class get settled" he said and started teaching.

I look back over at Mae. I can't tell if she is lost in thought or paying attention. Either way she was beautiful. I just can't stop thinking about her, even though I met her only two days ago. Since I met her she is the only thing on my mind. I can't really believe she is a mean person. She looks so sweet when she's just sitting there...I can't believe I asked her to come to the host club. I just wanted to be with her longer, but I would have been so ashamed. I mean I really like--

Mae's POV

I was trying to pay attention but I was still pretty mad. I'm not alone! I have Nanny Lisa. I don't need friends. Who does Kaoru think he is? Can't he leave me alone? He's the only person who still talks to me even though I'm mean to him. I look over at Kaoru and he is staring right at me.

"What" I asked

"Hmm w-what? It's n-nothing sorry" he stammered.

Was he blushing? And why was he sorry? "You don't have to apologize for nothing." I said softly.

"Uh right sorry." he said.

"Would you stop apologizing." I said.

I then turned my head towards the window; my cheeks felt warm...was I blushing? No, this cant be happening. I can't be falling for (I look over at Kaoru) him! Well he is really hot- NO! God! I need to pay attention. I can't believe what I'm thinking! Hey maybe I can switch schools! Then I can put all this behind me. I'll talk to dad about this after school. That is if he's home. No it doesn't matter I will go to a different school. A smile creped up on to my face, from the thought of forgetting all this. And the smile didn't really fade (that's really odd)

Class was soon on break. I was able to get out my headphones and sketch book before Kaoru leaned over towards my desk it seemed like he didn't want his brother to here.

"I know you want me to leave you alone, but you have a really pretty smile." he said shyly.

I felt a slight blush come to my face, I tried to hide it. "Umm thanks" I said sheepishly. I pulled out my pencils and turned to an open page.

"So what will you draw today?" Kaoru asked.

"Your still here? I don't know yet." I said. He opened his mouth to say something (I know what) but I interrupted him. "No, I wont draw you."

He frowned a bit, then smiled at me. I couldn't take it any more. "God! Why are you so nice and happy all the time?" I said/yelled.

His face didn't even look phased. "I don't know I'm not like this all the time. But I really like you-YOUR drawings" he said with a slight blush.

"Th-thanks don't get used to seeing them all the time I'm going to switch schools." I said.

He looked a little shocked. "What?! When?" He said in disbelief.

"Well I'm not really sure when. Soon I guess." I said.

"B-but why?" He said a little sad.

"...well I dunno. Just because." I said shyly.

" I doubt I can change your mind, but I would really like it of you stayed...I mean uh it's your decision." He said.

Then I started to regret making that decision. Why do I feel so bad about switching schools? I mean it can't really be because of Kaoru, he looks so crushed.

"Do you mind if I stay with you during break?" Kaoru asked as he tried to return to his normal self.

What was I to do? "I can't stop you." I said trying to be myself again.

"Awesome, I love watching you draw. You're so good!" He said.

"I'm not that good." I said. "Your way better then I will ever be!" He said.

For some reason Kaoru seemed happy or excited. Is it just a cover up? Or did he really get that excited because I'm hanging out with him? That's so adorable! It is really sweet; he ditched his friends to be with me. Wait, why do I care? I'm switching schools anyway. I need to stop thinking. I then looked down to see the picture I was unconsciously drawing.


	5. Confessions

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long. The computer was really messed up and all the files had to be deleted. Luckily I have this story written down. OK I'll give you a little recap because it's been a very long time. Mae was talking with Kaoru, she got the idea to switch schools and where we left off she was unconsciously drawing.

"Hey I thought you weren't going to draw me!" Kaoru said.

"I-uh. There was nothing else to draw." I said as I closed the book.

"Wait can I see it again? It was really good. I didn't even think you were looking at me." he said as he grabbed the book and opened it.

"I wasn't." I whispered, "I mean of course I was, how else would I have drawn you? You can be pretty dumb sometimes." I was beginning to ramble.

He ignored me and began to look through my book. I realized I'm gonna have to get another one soon, this is almost full.

"Hey this is cool, where was this?" I looked at the picture,

"Oh that's in Illinois. That's where I last lived." I said.

"In America? That's so cool. How many places have you lived?" he asked.

"I stopped counting, I especially stopped counting schools." I laughed.

"I bet!" he joined my laughter, "You have a nice laugh." I blushed and looked away as he continued to look through my book.

"Who's this" he asked.

"Oh that's Nanny Lisa." I said a little quietly.

"So you still have a nanny?"

"Well she's not really a nanny anymore. She's really all I have." I blurted out.

"I see so do you and your mom not talk or something?" I then realized I was actually talking with Kaoru, and he was finding out things I wouldn't tell anyone.

"Uh umm, yeah, Hey let me show you my favorite picture." I said to change the topic.

I like to show my art to people I know, but usually only Nanny Lisa wants to look. It was kind of nice to see more people interested.

"Wow this one is really good." he said.

"Thanks, I think I did best on that one." I said as I reached in my bag for something to snack on.

"You want some?" I offered to Kaoru.

"Yeah thanks," he said "I knew you were actually a nice person."

"What?" I asked.

"It seems like you are purposely mean to people, but you are actually a nice person." He said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said in a softer voice.

"So why now? Why are you being nice to me now?" he asked.

"I really don't know what you're saying. I would like to draw now; can I have my book back?" I said as I grabbed my sketch pad.

"Hey wait I didn't get to see the picture of me." he said in protest.

"She drew one of you Kaoru?" Haruhi asked as he walked up to us.

"No." I said and closed my book.

Kaoru looked at me then back at Haruhi. "Right," he said "she didn't draw me I was joking."

"Oh" Haruhi said.

"Uh when does class start?" I asked.

"Pretty soon." Haruhi replied.

"Oh okay. Here." I said as I passed Kaoru the snack.

"You didn't even eat any." he said.

"I'm not hungry, besides you didn't eat anything either." I said as I put away my stuff.

"Thanks." He said with a soft smile. The rest of the class came in and the lessons soon began.

I began to think about what Kaoru said. Why was I being nice to him? Was it because I thought I might not see him again? Well I guess that makes sense. I will not say it's because I might like him. But why did I tell him all that stuff about me? Do I really like him? That would explain why I drew his face. OH MY GOD! I can't believe I did that and he was right next to me. I-I I'm starting to fall for Kaoru. It has to stop! Nothing good will happen if I like him. I know that the second I start to show interest I'll move again. Nothing good happens for me. I then forced my thoughts to leave my head and thought a little about switching schools. But I had to pay attention, especially sense it was math. I ended up taking a lot of notes. Every once in a while I would look over at Kaoru, he looked sad almost. I didn't know why. I was tempted to write him a note but decided not to.

After class was out I was getting out my cell phone and Kaoru came up to me he looked really upset.

"So are you really going to switch schools?" he asked sadly. Honestly I forgot about that idea, I most likely would have forgotten to ask.

"Umm well it's not really been decided yet. Why?" I said.

"Uh, well...uh" It seemed he didn't have an answer for the question, "Make sure you don't switch into a bad school." He said.

I was a little confused, he looked like he was going to say something else. "Is that really what you wanted to tell me?" I said.

"Uh not really," he said with a blush, "where do you live?" he asked.

"Not to far from here...why do you want to know?" I questioned.

He took a deep breath. "Can I walk you home?" he asked.

I was a little shocked; no one has offered to walk me home. "Umm y-yeah. That would be nice." I said. My answer surprised myself. After I answered a big smile came to his lips.

"Okay wait here, I'll be right back. Like 2 seconds." he said excitedly and went back into the room. He soon came back, with the same smile on his face. "Okay lets go."

Once we were outside and heading towards my home I asked Kaoru a question. "Why did you ask to walk me home?"

"Honestly I didn't think you would accept."

"I didn't think I would either." I said.

"So why did you?" he asked.

I blushed then looked at the ground. "I dunno...Wait you didn't answer my question. Why did you ask to walk me home?"

He blushed took a breath then looked down at me. "I wanted to tell you something but I couldn't say it at school." He confessed.

"Why couldn't you say it at school?" I asked.

"I didn't want Hikaru to hear." he said.

"Why not?"

"Because, hey how much further to your house?"

"huh, oh down that road."

"Hey! I live down that road."

"I know I saw you and your brother the first day I moved in."

"So you're the people that moved in. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't have a reason to. Hey! You changed the subject. What do you want to tell me?"

He looked up to see the distance to my house then looked at me. "Mae I don't want you to switch schools."

"I kinda guessed that, I mean why?" I asked but was afraid of the answer.

"I don't want you to switch schools because I- I really like you." he said.

"W-what?" I asked breathlessly.

"I really like you. I don't know why, but Mae ever since the first day I saw you, you have been on my mind. Then you ate lunch with us and you drew that picture of me, I don't know, I guess I got this hope that you liked me..."he said hopelessly. I wasn't able to speak I was a mixture of feelings. Happy, shocked...scared?

"Oh God I knew this would happen. You hate me don't you, and I just made a complete fool of myself. This was such a bad idea. I'm sorry." he said and was going to turn to leave.

But I couldn't let him leave thinking that I hated him I just couldn't live like that. "Wait! You didn't make a complete fool of yourself." I said with a small smile.

"What?" he asked.

"Look, I'm not really sure how I feel. I mean I like you but it's really complicated." I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh I cant believe I'm saying this. Okay look I move all the time, I purposely don't have friends or try to make them. But you never gave up. You're the first person to know my name after hearing it once. The only person that's close to me is Nanny Lisa. She's like my mom. I tell her everything and she knows me better than myself. She is the only person who has seen me smile. But for some reason with you I can talk, smile, even laugh. You really are something special Kaoru, but, but I can't be in a relationship with you." I said on the brink of tears.

"But why not? You said so yourself. I can make you happy!" he said desperately.

Seeing him like that broke my heart, a single tear slid down my cheek. "I told you it's complicated." I said.

"I, I just don't get it."

"I'm sorry Kaoru, I really am." I said and ran home. I didn't look back I couldn't bear to see him in that state all alone. The last time I felt this bad was when I moved away from my only best friend. No I couldn't regret this I knew it would be better this way.


	6. Regrets

Even though it was a short walk home many tears managed to come. I stopped at my door to collect myself; I didn't want to talk about what happened.

"I'm home" I yelled once inside.

Nanny Lisa came over to me. "You walked?" she questioned.

"Yeah I guess" I blankly answered.

"Do you want some help with homework? I know you had math today" she asked.

"Yeah sure" I said emotionlessly.

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine, just uh, feeling sick" I lied.

"Okay" she said hesitantly.

We went up to my room and did my homework. I didn't say a word except maybe mumble some math equations and numbers.

"What happened today?" Nanny Lisa asked.

"Nothing" I said.

"I'm not buying it" she said.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said starting to give in.

"Alright, is there anything you do want to talk about?" I could tell she was trying to help but right now everything was just annoying me.

"Not right now...maybe later?"

"I'm here when you are ready. Would you like something to eat?"

"I'm not really hungry."

"Mae I know you didn't eat lunch." She knows I don't like to eat when I'm in this mood but she doesn't know that it came after lunch. I just didn't want to deal with anything.

"Fine, can you get me Ramen?" She looked at me and smiled.

"You can eat anything you want and you ask for Ramen. I'll go get it." Then she left the room.

When I'm in this kind of mood there's only a few things I like to do, hold Puki while laying down, or draw. I decided to draw. I got out Puki held him for a long time then got out my drawing book and pencils. I opened the book to what I thought was an open page, but it was the picture of Kaoru. I dropped the book on the table and looked at the picture unable to move. Snapping out of it I grabbed Puki and laid in my bed. Why do I feel so bad? I mean we weren't going out. I only met him a few days ago! But he looked so sad. It breaks my heart to see him sad. I would do anything for him to smile, be happy. My heart hurts, do I really like him that much? Oh how I wanted to cry. But have you ever noticed how hard it is to cry when you want to cry the most, maybe it's because I haven't cried since I was a little girl. 

Nanny Lisa came in with a bowl of Ramen and a drink. She looked at me in the bed and said "Today was that bad huh?" I didn't really reply I just kind of moaned. "Well can you come to the table?" she asked, she was trying so hard to get me out of this funk. I rolled out of bed and went to the table following behind Nanny Lisa. I forgot that I left the drawing on the table and it was the first thing Nanny Lisa saw. "Who's the drawing of?" she asked.

"Oh Crap!" I said as I collapsed onto a chair then sighed, "It's...It's of Kaoru."

"Did you draw it today?" she asked.

"Yeah" I said. "Does this have anything to do with why you feel miserable?" she asked as concern filled her voice.

"No, yes, Well kinda" I said.

"Would you care to explain that?" she asked.

That was it, I thought enough about what I did to him and I just couldn't take it. "Look I really don't want to talk about it. I'm having enough trouble trying to forget it. I'll tell you later, I promise." I said miserably. She looked at me with concern then gave a small smile.

"I understand. So you want to be left alone?" she said.

"Yeah I think I do." I said quietly.

"Alright I'll see you in the morning" she said and left the room after kissing my head. 

I quietly ate my food every once in a while I would glance at the picture of Kaoru. Only to be filled with the memory of his face in the street, which happened not even an hour ago. It all just makes me feel miserable. I'm not sure I want to go to school tomorrow. I leave my half empty dishes on the table, shut off the light and crawl in my bed. I lazily turn on the lamp near my bed with one arm while the other holds Puki. It's just not fair why did he have to fall for me? No the real question is why did I fall for him? Everything would be better if I didn't like him. I managed to go all these years with out friends or crushes, why now? God he looked so hurt so broken. Why did fate have to play out this way? I decided to turn out the light because I couldn't bear to even see the table. All I could see was him standing there alone broken in the street. Then I started to cry. I eventually fell asleep with a tear stained face. 

I awoke the next morning from someone stroking my cheek. I looked up to see Nanny Lisa. "I can't go to school" I groaned.

"I'm really sorry. I let you sleep in but you have to go," she said "Are you feeling any better?

I moved the blankets, sat up and looked at her. "I don't know I'll get back to you on that."

I got up and got dressed. I didn't want to wear something so damn frilly, but if I didn't people would think something was up. Which I mean I guess something is but I'll have to ignore it if I want the world to ignore it. But what if he tries to talk to me? Oh please, I'm the last person he wants to see, even think about. Why did I have to ruin what didn't even start? No! I can't regret this even if he never looks at me again with his perfect eyes and gorgeous smile. Ugh! Its better this way, it really is...it just has to be.


	7. A depressing day

I leave my thoughts grab all my stuff and go downstairs to the car. Nanny Lisa went with me even though she knew I wouldn't say a word. I've been like this before, many times. It used to be from things my mother would do, but I just ignore my mom now. Nanny Lisa knows I'll come around eventually and it's better if she just waits for me to talk. She came with me to school because it's her way of saying she's here for me.

The car stopped and I got out when Nanny Lisa said "Hang in there; call me if you have to. Otherwise call after school to be picked up."

"Thanks" I replied.

I then trudge to my classroom. On the way to my seat I glance around the room to see if Kaoru's there. I didn't see either of them. I sat in my desk and laid my head down. The teacher then takes roll. He calls Kaoru's name and there was no answer.

Then Hikaru said "He stayed home sick today." then mumbled "I wanted to stay with him but mom made me go."

After hearing that I sat up and looked over at Kaoru's empty desk. He can't really be sick. He was fine yesterday...until I crushed his heart. That can't be why he stayed home. He can't like me that much; we've only known each other 3 days. But he's not here! I didn't want to go to school today it must be worse for him. I feel awful. I hurt him so much, but its better this way at least for me. I'm so selfish! Ugh, what difference does it make? I chose to end the relationship before it started instead of having it end worse like 2 months from now. I ended up falling asleep in class...

I entered the classroom and saw Kaoru. I walk up to him to talk; before I can say a word he turns to face me. He looks, mad, sad, mostly hurt.

"Go away I don't ever want to talk to you ever again." he said.

Now I was the one who was hurt and tears started to come to my eyes. "Why are you still here? I don't want to see you, leave!" he said.

I cried more and fell to my knees. The floor broke from under me and I fell into darkness with my tears shining in the air around me. I looked up to see Kaoru looking down at me. I'm then woken up from someone pulling on my shoulder.

I open my eyes to see Haruhi. I can feel water on my cheeks and eyelashes.

"Are you okay Mae? You were crying" he said.

I wipe my eyes and fully sit up. "Are we on break?" I asked.

"Yeah, but are you alright?"

"I'm fine" I said more for myself than Haruhi, "um where's Hikaru? I he's probably lonely without his brother" I asked.

"He's with some other people he'll manage. But I can tell it's hard on him, those two are always together. Hey you were with Kaoru last, did he seem to be getting sick yesterday?" he asked.

"No, he seemed fine." I said without thinking.

"Really? I wonder what happened to him. Did something happen yesterday?"

As soon as he asked that yesterday played over in my head. "Uh, I um don't think so." I said unconvincingly.

"Hmm I guess I'll talk to Hikaru about it." And then he left.

I can't believe I was actually crying. I realized the way he treated me in my dream was how I treated him. But I can't really like Kaoru that much. I've only known him 3 days; I thought I didn't believe in love at first sight. But it wasn't love at first sight he annoyed me, why do I like him so much? I'm making myself sick. I need to talk to Nanny Lisa. But I can't leave school early, because everyone will know that something is up with me and Kaoru, especially Haruhi. I'll just have to make it through school, just a few more hours.

Hikaru's P.O.V.with the host club

I have to talk to my lord before the club opens. "My Lord something is really wrong with Kaoru." I said.

"Oh No! What is it?" Tamaki asked.

"He's not talking to me about it. I don't get it we always talk about everything." I said.

"Hmm isn't there a new girl in your class?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes there is," Haruhi said, "She ate lunch with us once. Well after Kaoru asked her a few times."

"It seems our boy has a crush!" Tamaki said.

"But he never said anything to me!" I said.

"Did something happen yesterday?" Hunny asked.

"Well he told me he was leaving early." I said.

"I saw him leave with Mae, the new girl. And earlier yesterday he said something about a drawing she did of him, but he said she was joking." Haruhi said.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't Kaoru tell me?! What's going on with him?" I complained.

"Something definitely happened yesterday." Tamaki said.

"We have to help him." I said.

"Right! Kyoya there will be no club today, we are going to see Kaoru and help him." Tamaki said.

"Yay we get to help Kaoru!" Hunny said.

We get to my house and start looking for him. We found him in our room lying in bed with the lights off and music playing. It was really depressing to see. What on earth happened to him and wouldn't he tell me?

"Kaoru? Are you alright?" I asked cautiously. He moaned something and rolled over to face me. By now everyone had entered the room, but the lights were still off and the music still played.

Kaoru's P.O.V.

I rolled over to see Hikaru and I saw the entire host club. "God! Did you have to bring everyone?" I asked.

"Well you weren't talking to me so I brought back up." Hikaru said.

"Kaoru, what's wrong? I hear you have a crush?" Tamaki asked.

Now I know they mean well and want to help me, but who wants to share their story after their heart was stepped on. Despite this feeling words came out of my mouth. "Well I did." I said.

"So it's true!" Tamaki said happily.

"He said he DID," Haruhi said, "What happened Kaoru?"

"Why didn't you tell me?! I'm your twin brother we don't have secrets!" Hikaru said.

I sighed. Honestly I'm not exactly sure why I didn't tell anyone, maybe it's because I fell pretty hard for Mae, I don't know! "Are you really gonna make me say it?" I said.

Hikaru sat next to me, put his hand on my arm and said. "I just want to help you. What happened yesterday?"

"Fine, someone shut off the music and turn on a light or something and I'll talk." Mori then shut off the music and opened the window curtains and the sunlight brightened the entire room. I shielded my eyes; I was in the dark all day.

"Alright," I started while hugging my knees, "I don't know why but I really liked Mae. I've only known her 2 days well now 3 but something about her drew me to her. Anyway yesterday she said something about switching schools so I decided to stay with her during break. It looked like she was staring at the desk or something but she drew a picture of me. For some crazy reason I got this hope that she liked me too. So I decided to walk her home, I don't know I guess I wanted to change her mind about switching schools. I didn't want her to leave. Turns out she lives down our street, she's the people who just moved in. I ended up telling her how I feel. Bad idea...you know the worst part is she said she liked me too. But she said nothing could ever happen for us." Hikaru pulled me into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have helped." He said.

"How? You cant change her mind." I said.

"Thats so sad!" Hunny cried as he ran up to hug me.

"Did she say why nothing could happen for the two of you?" Kyoya asked.

"She just said it's complicated. Ya know the bitch of it is she said I'm the only other person to make her smile besides her Nanny. That has to mean something." I said.

I wasn't able to take anymore. I lay back down and pulled the blanket over my head. "Can someone close the curtain? Thanks." I said without emotion.

Someone did, I don't know who. After that I heard them starting to leave while talking. "I cant stand to see him like this." Hikaru said. I felt bad for making him worry but my heart had been stomped all over.

"We have to do something I have a plan.." Tamaki said. I wasn't able to hear the rest because they were out of the room. I was a little scared because when my lord makes plans things don't usually go that good, and these plans were for me. But then again Kyoya usually finds a way to somewhat stop them, or at least make them work. I should be fine. Ugh whatever I don't even care! I'm just too depressed.

Mae P.O.V.

Nanny Lisa picked me up after school. I didn't say anything on the ride home. I didn't know what to say. Then we passed Kaoru's house. I looked at it and I saw a bunch of people going in. They probably went to check on him, oh God what if he says something? H-he wouldn't, who would want to share that? I couldn't take it anymore. I started to cry, almost uncontrollably. Nanny Lisa put her arm around me and pulled me close. Even after the car stopped we stayed there.

"Nanny Lisa he wasn't there today. And it was my fault." I cried.

"Shh, take a breath and tell me what happened." She said sweetly.

"It's hard to explain." I stalled. It's always been hard for me to share my feelings or what's wrong.

"We have time go ahead, go ahead." she prompted.

"Okay, yesterday well I guess it started when I decided I wanted to switch schools. Oh yeah I was thinking maybe I could go to a different school." I said.

"Mae you're changing the subject. I can't help you if I don't know what's wrong." she said.

I sighed "Right so when I told him, Kaoru, he seemed sad. He decided to watch me draw at break. I was thinking and unconsciously drawing. I ended up drawing him! God that was so stupid. So I closed my book, he took it and started to look at all the pictures. He saw the few of you, and I ended up telling him all about you."

"That's not a bad thing Mae." She interrupted.

"That's not the problem. Lunch ended and he seemed sad the rest of the day. After school he asked to walk me home after making up a lie about me switching schools. So on our walk home he realized we live on the same street, that's beside the point, he told me that he likes me. I didn't know what to do. I mean I do like him but you know I can't have a boyfriend. So I told him that I like him too, but it's complicated and we shouldn't be together."

As soon as I finished tears came down my cheeks again. "And now there's a bunch of guys at his house and he'll probably tell them all. Oh please don't make me go back there."

"Mae what do you like about Kaoru?" She asked ignoring me last comment. I was taken aback by her question.

"What?" I asked.

"Tell me what you like about him, his eyes, friendliness what do you like?"

I didn't have to think about it, I mean I never really did, but I didn't have to. "Well umm," I suddenly became shy as a smile came on my face along with a blush, "I like how he smiles at me, like the second I see him he has a big smile. And I can really talk to him like I talk to you. I feel comfortable around him. He's made me smile. Me! I smiled because of him. Plus he's really cute." I said.

"So you like him, why don't you go out with him?" Nanny Lisa asked.

"You of all people should know! The second I'm friends with them or go out with Kaoru I'll move! And I hate the feeling of losing something I get. I had to stop it before it began...Don't you get it. Nothing good happens for me. So I try to control everything I can. That way I can at least say that I don't like my life because I made it that way." I said and began to cry again.

Nanny Lisa held me in her arms while we sat in the car. She wasn't going to push more on the issue we've had this argument before. Well not exactly Kaoru is my first real crush, but she knew I needed comfort not argument. I stop my tears and we go inside after I collected myself. I decided to do my homework in my room, but I really didn't want to do it. School was the last thing on my mind. Not really, school IS on my mind I know Kaoru told all those people I just know it, but school work isn't on my mind.

"I can't do this!" I yelled.

"Yes you can just concentrate, besides your doing language that's easy for you." Nanny Lisa said.

"You know if I'm going to switch schools it wont make a difference if I do this or not." I argued.

"You're not changing schools. Your parents picked that school for you." She said.

"But they aren't the ones that go to it! Why can't I change schools?" I challenged.

"Because no other school here is good enough for you."

"Whatever, that is the stupidest reason I have heard." I said.

"Well it's all you're getting, your not going to different school." she said.

"It's not fair, "I said, "I hate it there."

"You say that about every school you go to." I didn't have to argue about that she was right, but this time is different. Yet every time I begged to go to a different I wasn't aloud to. They would say it builds character, my parent's sucks. So giving up I started to do my homework.

I finally finished as a maid came into my room. "Miss Haruni your parents would like you to join them for dinner." she said politely.

I almost laughed out loud; I never ate with them, especially both of them together. "Why?" I asked.

She seemed to be at a loss for words. "I'm not sure why." she said.

"I'm not going." I said simply.

"Mae you will go to dinner." Nanny Lisa said.

"But I don't wanna! I never eat with them. Why should I now?" I complained.

"Because they are your parents, and you will do as they ask." She said firmly.

Before I could protest Nanny Lisa was pushing me towards the door and into the arms of the maid. "Fine, I'll go. But not because they want me to." I said as I walked down the hall.

I got to the dinning room and sat in a chair across from my mother and next to my dad. We had a long table even though we never had dinner parties (there's never any time) and I never eat at the table.

"So what's up with this? Did you suddenly get an interest in your daughter?" I said.

"Mae please, we have something important to talk about." Mother said.

"Figures, like you would actually WANT to see me for no reason." I said under my breath.

"Mae I'm moving." dad said.

"Wait you brought me down here to tell me were moving again? God!...When are we leaving?" I said.

"No Mae, I'm moving. You and your mother are staying here." Dad said.

"Wait! I have to stay...with her?! For how long?!" I yelled.

"Mae, be nice to your mother. I'll be gone 4 months." he said.

"4 months! This will be great." I said all this time my mother just sat in her seat not looking at me or my dad.

But she finally said something. "Don't make this difficult for your father."

"It's not like your trying to make this easy for me." I said.

"I'm really sorry Mae, but I'm needed somewhere else right now." dad said.

"So why don't we all move?" I asked.

"I'm only staying a little while and I'm coming back here. Plus we just moved in." he said.

"When are you leaving?" I asked.

"Tomorrow." he said.

"Fine" I said then left the room.

I have to be alone with her for 4 months! This will suck, without dad she will try to control every part my life. She's been trying forever to get me interested in more than art. Thank god Nanny Lisa is still here. Today really sucked this whole week sucks. I can't believe he's leaving tomorrow. Why didn't they tell me earlier? I'm the last to know everything. I swear the maids know before I do! Whatever, it's only 4 months I'll live. Wait! That means I will be going to Ouran high school for at least 4 months! H-how will I make it there for 4 months? I don't even want to see Kaoru's face; I know it will just be sad. I doubt he will smile if I'm around. God my life is shit. I went up to my room, Nanny Lisa was still there. I wanted to just turn out my lights and lay in bed. But Nanny Lisa wanted to cheer me up, maybe she knew before I did. Either way she let me talk about it. I talked for a long time, and then Nanny Lisa told me to go to bed. Oh joy I get to sleep only to be tortured tomorrow. Why does every bad thing have to happen to me?


	8. Odd happenings

"How are you doing?" Nanny Lisa asked.

"I've been better! Dad's leaving tomorrow for 4 months!" I said.

"Well that's not too bad. Maybe you two will actually get along." She said referring to my mother and me.

"Ha-ha like that would happen. You know what makes everything worse? I realized I will be living here, in this house, for at LEAST 4 months! And you won't let me switch schools, so I will have to see Kaoru all the time!"

I didn't want to hear her response; she would find some way of making this sound good. So even while I was speaking I shut off my lights, flopped on the bed and covered myself with my blanket. I buried my face in the pillow and let tears fall down my face. Nanny Lisa stroked my hair, kissed my head and left my room. I knew she would understand she always does.

I woke up and reality hit me. Dad was leaving, maybe already left, I can't switch schools and there's the whole Kaoru issue. It wasn't a dream all these things happened in less than a week. And even though my life is horrible I will still be forced to attend school where it will be worse. I get in the car with Nanny Lisa like every other day and head to school.

"So how are you feeling today?" She wondered.

"Just peachy!" I sarcastically remarked, "I mean I'm getting better, I think."

"Mae you can make it through this. It won't be that bad." She said sweetly.

"Thanks."

We got to the school, I hugged Nanny Lisa goodbye and left the car.

Once in the room I took my seat. My classmates were all around me, but I didn't see the twins. I began to wonder if Kaoru would come today. Do I even want him to? I was obviously the reason he was gone yesterday he wont see me. I don't blame him; my own parents don't want to see me. I can't believe all that happened yesterday. It's like the world is saying _Mae, why don't you kill yourself? Now would be a good time._ Okay so I wouldn't actually because I have Nanny Lisa. But I'll have to live with my controlling mother without dad to stop her, I'll have to see Kaoru almost everyday for 4 months and all this happened in 2 days! I then look up to see Haruhi and the twins come in. Hikaru had his arm around Kaoru's neck and was saying something. I could tell Kaoru was trying to look normal, but his eyes look sad. I couldn't take it anymore I had to look away. I laid my head on the desk and looked out the window. Those eyes were once happy and full of life, but now they were almost empty.

I was feeling awful. I wasn't home so I couldn't hold Puki I decided to draw. Everything just felt wrong I needed and escape. I didn't know what to draw then I remembered seeing Hikaru walking in with Kaoru and my hands just started to draw. It looked like Hikaru was trying to protect Kaoru or give him some strength. I tried to show that through the picture. I was reaching for my other colored pencils when the teacher started to take role. I continued to work on my art and answered when he called my name. I looked over at Kaoru's desk as his name was called, but he wasn't sitting there. Hikaru was in his seat. I was a little surprised, and unsure if I should do anything. I decided to write a note.

_Why are you in Kaoru's seat?_

He read it; he seemed a little surprised but tried to cover it, wrote something and passed it back.

_What are you talking about? I am Kaoru._

Does he think I'm stupid? I know Kaoru when I see him, that's Hikaru.

_No he's in your seat. Why are you in his seat, Hikaru?_

He read it and for a slight second seemed unsure of how to answer then he wrote.

_I'm sitting here to help my brother, no thanks to you. How can you tell us apart?_

I read it and became scared. Kaoru told his brother what happened, he was probably with all those other guys. I read it again and wrote back.

_You guys are just different. More importantly you found out about what happened with Kaoru and...me? _

He read it then looked at me. He looked more serious then he just nodded at me. He folded the note and put it aside. He didn't look back at me. I wonder when Kaoru told him. Maybe Hikaru knew and brought all those people over to cheer him up. It doesn't look like it worked, Kaoru seems so sad. I went back to my drawing. I almost completed my picture when I noticed that break was coming near. This was when Kaoru and I would talk the most. I was half expecting him to lean over and ask me to go to lunch with him. I put the picture away and looked up. The teacher was getting ready to end and I was getting nervous. I looked over to Koaru he looked kind of unsure. He would look up, almost glance over at me, and then stare back at the desk while fiddling with his fingers. As I looked at him I remembered all the breaks we spent together. Then I realized I was never alone during a whole break. As I thought about these things I became more antsy and depressed, if that's possible, I couldn't be in school anymore. I just couldn't handle it. I packed up my stuff and waited for break. The second it came I left the room. People looked at me funny, but I didn't care. I had to get out of there. Once I was out I called home.

Nanny Lisa's POV

After I dropped Mae off at school I went to talk with Mrs. Haruni. I was determined to get them to be like normal mother and daughter, but she doesn't see that Art is what Mae lives to do. There is no better chance than now. I came up to Mrs. Haruni's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in. What is it? Is something wrong with Mae?" She asked.

"Well not exactly. Actually Mrs. Haruni I wanted to talk to you about Mae. She doesn't think you care about her." I explained.

"That's insane. Of course I do. I want her to have the best future." She defended herself.

"Yes but she doesn't agree with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I think you should show Mae that you care about what she's interested in."

"You mean her art?"

"Well, yes."

"But will she really have the best future in the art world?"

"It's what she loves."

"But how would I be able to show her that I care?"

"I think you know the answer to that. Remember everything takes time. Also Mrs. Haruni I will be out until the afternoon. Please think about what I have said. Thank you."

I knew she could show her daughter. She really loves Mae and all she does is care, she just needed a little shove to get started. Then I left to run some errands.

Mae's POV

On the brink of tears I called home from outside the room.

"Hello?" A strangely familiar voice answered.

"M-mom?"

"Yes."

"Umm is Nanny Lisa there?" I asked holding back tears.

"No she's out. What's wrong? You sound upset."

"C-can I come home?"

Then there was silence I wasn't expecting my Mom to answer, which means I'd have to stay here.

"Can you walk home?" she asked.

"You mean I can come home? I mean, I need someone to sign me out I'm not 18."

"Alright I'll come get you."

"You-you will? Thank you." Then she hung up.

Talking with my mother completely threw me off; I almost forgot what I was doing. Then I thought why didn't she send someone to pick me up? Something is up with Mother. Maybe she wants to give me another one of her Makeover for success. Oh please no! I waited in the office and mother showed up. We got the car, she even drove herself! Something has to be going on.

"Um M-mom is something up?" I asked sheepishly.

"What do you mean?" She questioned.

"Uh it's nothing."

"Okay. I need to stop by some stores. Is that alright?"

"Yeah sure."

What is going on? She is picking me up, and shopping for herself?? I ended up falling asleep in the car from all the stress. When I woke up I was in my bed. I got up and saw something on my table. It was a brand new sketch pad with new pencils, erasers, chalk, everything and a note...from my mom.

_Mae, I heard you needed more supplies. I had to ask a worker for the best things. Sorry you had to come home early. Hopefully you didn't miss much. I'm glad you got some sleep though- Mom_

This was just too weird. I don't remember Mom ever giving me something I really liked without me asking for it, and what's up with this note? Since when has she been this nice? I was going to go talk to her about it, but I got distracted by my new art supplies. I had to use it right away. They were such good quality. I was in my room drawing for a few hours then Nanny Lisa came in.

"You got new supplies?" she inquired.

"Actually my Mom got them for me." I said in disbelief.

"Oh, that's nice." she said.

"Wait how did you know I was home?" I asked.

"Mae your school's been out for a while now."

"Oh"

"So you came home early today?"

"Yeah, I couldn't take it;" I said shamefully, "But Kaoru did show up today, except he didn't even look at me. Nanny Lisa, I'm not sure what's worse: having him not acknowledge me or talking with him when I know I've hurt him."

"I see, that would be tough. What will you do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well if you are alright with him ignoring you then go on the way you are. But if you aren't, what are you going to do?"

"I, uh- Of course I'm fine with being ignored. I can finally live in peace." I answered.

"Are you sure about that? ...Well I'll let you think about that and go get you some dinner." She then left the room.

Of course I'm sure about it. That's what I've wanted from the beginning. Then why does it hurt me to see Hikaru in Kaoru's seat? I got out my old sketch book and opened it to the picture I was working on earlier, the one with Kaoru and Hikaru. My fingers slowly traced over Kaoru's face. I started to work on it, and then I finished the drawing. I looked at my new supplies again and became more curious as to why my mother got them for me. Maybe I should ask her about it; no she's probably busy, because she left to pick me up from school. Today has just been too weird! I can't help but think she's doing this to get me. You know, it'll bug me so much I'll go to her then she will turn on me and make me into a mini her. I won't let that happen...where is Nanny Lisa? I decided to go see what she was doing. I open the door and head down to the kitchen, but didn't see her.

"Nanny Lisa!" I yelled. There was no response. "Nanny Lisa!"

"What's with all this yelling Mae?" Mother asked.

"Oh mother, umm have you seen Nanny Lisa?" I questioned her.

"No, why?"

"She left to make me dinner, but she's been gone a really long time. And now she's not even in the kitchen."

"Well I haven't seen her."

I stood there in the kitchen looking at my mom, who was doing the same thing, after a little bit I finally said something "Hey mom, why did you buy me all that stuff?"

She seemed to be caught off guard, but recovered quickly. "I heard you were getting low."

"I was, the new stuff works really good."

"Good. Mae, make sure your free 3 weekends from now."

"Umm ok? Why?" I asked hesitantly.

"I have something I want to do with you."

"Fine"

Here I thought we were actually getting along, but she just wants to take me to more things I hate. Will she ever try to stop changing me?

"Well I'm gonna find Nanny Lisa. Later." I said in my usual apathetic voice then left. I went back to my room; the house was way too big to actually search. When I opened my door I saw Nanny Lisa inside.

"I was looking for you." I said.

"I got here not to long ago."

"Hmm I wonder why I didn't see you. Anyway I talked with my mother. She wants me to do something in 3 weeks."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah it's probably another one of her strive for success work shops."

"It might not be."

"I doubt it."

Just a year ago she set up this whole weekend to 'Get ready for Success.' There was a whole bunch of sermons, classes, and I was supposed to take notes and such. I ended up sleeping the whole time. Mom got so mad at me. She kept ranting on about how she did it all for me and I never care blah blah blah. She doesn't care about what I like; she thinks that every artist is the starving artist. It's not true anymore! There are so many jobs for artists, and maybe I will even get stared in a gallery. Mom just thinks if I'm and artist I fail. That's why I was so surprised she got me art supplies. After I ate I went to bed eventually falling asleep by the thoughts in my head.


	9. Whats going on here?

The next day I headed to school with new art supplies in my bag. Nanny Lisa and I arrived at the school.

"You need to stay the whole day ok?" she instructed.

"I'll try," I agreed with my head hanging.

"You can do it."

"Right. Bye!"

I start to walk to the front doors when this short boy with blond hair comes up to me. He's holding a pink bunny, and wearing a uniform. He looks really young, but at the same time he seems like he could be older. He tugged on my dress.

"Are you Mae-Chan?" he asked sweetly.

"Umm yes," I answered.

"This is for you!" He said as he handed me a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" I asked.

"A note, silly! Bye Mae-Chan," he giggled and happily left.

"Bye" I quietly called.

Hmm a note I wonder what it says. I was about to open it but another boy with blond hair jumped out.

He pointed a finger at me and yelled "Wait until you are in your classroom."

"Ok? Who are you?" I questioned.

"I'm Tamaki," he said.

"Oh right. Why should I read it in the classroom? What's wrong with reading it here?" I wondered.

"Because Ka-" his mouth was covered by yet another boy, he was wearing glasses and had black hair. "Because there are people out here who might see," he answered.

"Ok this is just too weird. I'm going inside now. Freaks..." I mumbled as I walked inside and went to my class.

Whatever just happened out there was weird! Who were all those crazy guys? More importantly what does this note say?

_You have hurt our friend. Please come to the 3rd music room today after school. There is someone we need you to talk with._

Wtf? What in the world does this mean? Who are these people? Who do they want me to talk to? Wait! The 3rd music room? Why does that sound familiar? I know I've heard it before, but from whom? My thoughts were interrupted by the teacher trying to get our attention. The lesson soon started making me leave my thoughts for later. I look over to Kaoru's seat; he's actually sitting in it today. He is looking straight forward; his eyes are the same as yesterday. It makes my head hurt. I force myself to look away. I put my head in my hands and close my eyes. When I open my eyes again I see the note. That's right Kaoru asked me to go to the 3rd music room! Oh no. I'm not going there even though that cute little boy asked me. I don't care what they wanted to tell me! I brought my attention back to the lesson. It's much easier to try to forget things when you have school as a distraction. Break finally came. The same tension from yesterday was there, but I didn't leave. Instead I got out my iPod and sketch book; Kaoru left the room with his brother without saying a word. That wasn't too bad I can handle him ignoring me...I think. I wasted the break by creating a picture. Soon lessons resumed. School was eventually let out, and I didn't go to the 3rd music room with all those crazy people. I went home.

3 weeks had passed. Pretty much everyday was the same. A slow torture at school then on Sundays I slept in and did nothing. That little boy gave me two more notes much saying the same thing, but I never went. Today is Sunday and Mom has something planned for me. We haven't been arguing much, but I haven't seen her much since she asked me. I'm in the car with mom, Nanny Lisa is at home, and we are headed somewhere. The car stops and we get out at an Art Gallery.

"Mom is this where you wanted to take me?" I asked shocked.

"Well yes. I figured sense you liked art you might as well see what is out there for you."

"Really? Mom this is kind of cool."

We go inside and walk around. There is all different kinds of art, paintings, photographs, sculptures, drawings, everything. It was all so cool. After we went through the gallery my mom said, "There's one more thing we are going to do?"

"What's that?"

"You're going to meet one of these artists."

"Really? Mom that's awesome!!"

Later(A/N sorry I'm skipping this part because I would have had to do some research for it to be good)

We got back into the car and started to go home. I couldn't believe my mom was doing all this. These were things I actually liked maybe my mom does care. Plus that artist was pretty cool.

"Hey mom, why did you do all this for me?"

"Well I realized that you can't give up your passion. I just want you to be successful."

"I know, but I don't like the things you do."

"I know that Mae. I just want you to know that I only want what's best for you. I love you, you're my only child."

"M-mom I love you too." I never thought I would say that ever! Then again I never thought I would hear her say that either.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome. I"m glad you liked it."

"No mom, thanks for everything. All this time I thought you hated me, and I thought you were always trying to change me because I didn't fit in your world." I tried to go on but I started to cry.

"Sweetie no I love you just the way you are."

"But"

"No I really do." Then she hugged me. I don't even remember the last time we hugged. She broke out of the hug wiped away my tears and said, "I hear that you are very talented. Can you show me your work when we get home?"

"Really mom you want to see them?"  
"Sure."

We got home and I got out my old sketch book, the new one, and a few of my big pieces. We looked at them in the living room. She really liked them. I had a few paintings, but most were drawings either in pencil or chalk.

"You have quite a few of this boy." Mom said.

I started to blush; lately I haven't been able to create something without Kaoru being an influence. "Well that's a boy from my class, and he has a twin." I said shyly.

"A boy from class? What's his name?"

"Kaoru Hitachiin."

"Do you like him?"

I blushed more and said, "Y-yeah kind of."

"Aww you have a crush!"

"Mom!"

"I'm sorry. So does Kaoru like you?"

"Well I guess."

"Are you guys going out?"

"No! I don't even want friends."

"Why Mae?" She asked with concern.

"Be-because I'll lose them. It's happened before I'm not gonna let it happen again." I said trying to hold back tears.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I made a friend we would move. I'd rather never have a friend again. Besides I have Nanny Lisa!"

"Sweetie your Nanny won't be here forever."

"Don't say that!" I started to cry, "She can't leave I...I don't want to be alone." I whispered through tears.

"Mae you aren't alone. You have your family, you're never alone." Mother said as she pulled me into a hug.

I broke down and cried on her shoulder. I eventually regained composer and headed to my room to be greeted by Nanny Lisa.

"How was your day?" She asked.

"Surprisingly good even though I cried a lot."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but they were good tears. I know my Mom cares about me. I think things will be a little different now."

"Good, well get ready for bed you have school tomorrow."

"Sunday's go so fast!"

At school the next day class went normally. I didn't see the little blond boy in the morning I expected to see him though. Break went by smoothly, ever since Kaoru started ignoring me I've been left alone. It's what I wanted right? After school got out I packed my stuff and headed towards the entrance of the school. When I was walking through the halls I was grabbed and a hand covered my mouth. Soon a bandanna was put over my eyes and another one around my mouth. I was picked up and brought somewhere. As soon as I was set down I was being tied to a chair. I had no idea what was going on. The bandannas were taken off. I was surrounded by guys, but I recognized them. One was the boy that gave me the notes and the two guys that I saw the first time I got a note, Haruhi and Hikaru were there and one tall boy I didn't recognize.

"What's going on?!" I screamed.

"You never came so we had to take you," The tall blond informed me.

"Who are you people?!" I asked.

"I'm Tamaki, this is Kyoya, Hunny, Mori and you know the other two," Tamaki said pointing to each person.

"Where am I?" I questioned a little more calmly.

"The 3rd music room," Kyoya told me.

"Why are we in a music room?"

"This is our host club," Tamaki said.

"...I see...Why am I here?! And why am I tied up?!" I yelled.

"She's loud, Hikaru would you please explain," Tamaki asked.

"Look we just want you to know how much you've hurt Kaoru-"

"You think I don't know that? Well I do, trust me," I interrupted.

"Then do something about it," Haruhi said.

"What do you expect me to do? You guys don't know anything about me." I argued.

"We just want you to give Kaoru another try. Just be friends with him he hasn't been the same since you hurt him. We're hoping that if your just friends with him he will be himself again." Hikaru explained.

"He's really changed that much?" I asked and they nodded their heads, "But you all don't understand I don't have friends for a reason."

"Well everyone should have friends. Mae it's time you got some friends let us be your friends." Tamaki said.

"No! You don't get it! I don't want friends, I'll just lose them. I always do." I shouted.

"Mae if you want to be our friend we will always be your friend no matter what." Haruhi said and everyone was smiling at me.

"But I'll move again." I almost whispered.

"We will still be your friends no matter where you go." Tamaki told me.

I couldn't believe it no one has said that to me before. "Really?" I asked.

"Yup!" Hunny exclaimed.

I smiled, yes me, and they all smiled back. "So are you gonna untie me?" I asked.

"Oh yes!" Tamaki said as Mori untied me.

"So umm w-where's Kaoru?" I wondered.

Ohhh cliff hanger!!!! I'm evil. Reviews would be nice and thanks so much to all of you who have given me them. They are encouraging and help me become a better writer. Hopefully the chapters are getting better, grammatically that is. Thanks!!


	10. Thanks

"You guys have been making me get a lot of stuff lately" Kaoru said entering the music room but stopped when he saw me standing there.

Neither of us knew what to do, we stood there looking at each other .I looked down, I honestly felt ashamed to talk to him. But I have friends now; he can be my friend to right? What do I say? Hikaru took the bags out of his brother's hands, and everyone left the room. Haruhi whispred, "Good luck" The rest of the guys left the room and neither Kaoru nor I moved. I couldn't think of anything to say, but I had to say something.

"I-I'm sorry" was all I managed to spit out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was brought here. I'm really sorry Kaoru."

"Are you trying to take back what you said to me some time ago?"

"Well not exactly. I know that's not possible, but do you think we could start over?"

"What?"

"You know start over as friends?"

"I-I guess. But I thought you wanted to be left alone."

"I did. I used to, but today I learned that I could have friends. But you have to promise me one thing?"

"What is it?"

"Promise me that we will be friends even after I move."

"How do you know your going to move?"

"I just know it; please can you promise me that?"

"I promise."

"Thanks." I said with a smile.

"I never thought I'd see your smile again." Kaoru said honestly with a smile of his own.

"It's good to see your smile too."

Then everyone came back in. Tamaki came up to me and gave me a hug while pulling in Kaoru. "I'm so happy for you two!" he exclaimed.

"You guys were all listening! ...I knew it." Kaoru scoffed.

"H-hey! I'm allowed to look out for my brother." Hikaru defended himself.

"Whatever." I said.

"Alright guys the club is going to open soon." Tamaki said.

"What is your club again?" I wondered.

"It's a host club." Kaoru said.

"Ouran Host Club is about these handsome guys that have time giving hospitality to these lovely ladies who also have time and profit off them. It's an elegant game unique to this super-rich school." Tamaki explained.

"Ok," I said a little nervously, "What do you guys want me to do?"

"You don't have to do anything." Tamaki said.

"Hmm I'm not so sure about that." Kyoya said.

"What?" everyone questioned.

"Well I don't think the customers would like it if a girl was always hanging out here," he said.

"Ok, do you want me to be a waitress or something?" I said to give an idea.

"A waitress! Perfect! Mae would look so pretty in a waitress outfit. Hikaru Kaoru! Find an outfit for our new friend Mae." Tamaki dramatically said.

"Yes sir!" they answered and left the room.

"What did I get myself into?" I asked myself.

I was soon pulled into a room full of outfits, and some of them were scary! I don't even want to know how they got all of these it the two seconds they were gone. The twins picked a bunch of outfits and pushed me into a changing room. I refused to leave the room for a few of them. We eventually found one that worked, and joined the rest of the host club.

"Aww you look so cute Mae!" Haruhi told me.

"Hey Haruhi I've been wondering something, are you a girl? I mean you act differently and well I just think you are a girl," I inquired.

"Yeah I am." she replied.

"Great! I thought I might be the only girl in my new group of friends. But why are you dressed like a boy?" She then told me her whole story, and actually it made me laugh. I could tell that Haruhi and I would be best friends. So I asked that if I could help pay her debt by working there, Kyoya reluctantly agreed with some nudging from the rest of the club.

Soon the room was full of swooning girls and I was kept really busy. I was running around giving out drinks and cake, most of the cake went to Hunny. I barely had time to say hello to the 'customers' as Kyoya calls them. Unfortunately for me I passed Kaoru and Hikaru at a bad time.

"Hikaru don't say that! You'll embarrass me." Kaoru shyly cried.

"Kaoru. I'm sorry, please forgive me." Hikaru apologized as he lifted his brothers' chin pulling them closer together.

"Hikaru," whispered Kaoru with a blush.

That did it! I was as bad as the other girls. My face heated up I'm sure it was a dark shade of red. I couldn't help it, something about that was just...so...Ahh!! Once again luck was not on my side Hikaru saw me while I was blushing. He got a devilish grin then winked to his brother.

Hikaru crept over to me and asked, "Mae did you try the cake?"

"Umm, not yet...w-why?" I nervously responded unsure of what they were planning.

"Then you must try some." Kaoru coaxed as he put a fork full of cake in my mouth getting frosting all over me. It had to be on purpose!

"Oh Mea, you have frosting on your cheek." Hikaru exclaimed before he licked my cheek! Yes he LICKED my CHEEK! As he did that Kaoru leaned closer to me and took frosting off my nose with his finger then stuck it in his mouth just a centimeter away from my face. I was blushing so much I couldn't even speak or move! Then the twins started to laugh. That snapped me out of it. I hit both of their arms.

"How dare you guys! You are just evil!" I yelled, but then started laughing with them.

We then went back to our jobs. Soon the club was all cleared out. Just the club members and I were left, although I guess I'm like a club member now.

"You guys never told me how much work this was going to be!" I complained.

"But you had fun didn't you?" Hunny asked sweetly.

"Yeah I guess I did. Oh crap! I forgot to call home!"

"What's going to happen to you?" Haruhi asked with concern.

"Umm I'm not sure. Maybe nothing, I mean my dad isn't home so I shouldn't get into trouble."

"Where's your dad?" Kyoya questioned.

"He's away on business, he's been gone a month and wont be back for another 3 months." I said.

"That's good because that means you'll be here for a long time!" Tamaki cried happily hugging me.

"You really like hugs don't you? Well I gotta go home. I'll see you all tomorrow, this is everyday right?" I wondered.

"Yup, every school day!" Hunny said.

"Ok bye!" I said.

"Mae, are you walking home?" Kaoru called after me.

"Well yeah, it's nice outside." I answered.

"I'll walk with you, wanna come Hikaru?" Karou asked his brother.

"Sure I guess." He said.

We all said bye and began to walk home. I was walking between them. At first it was a little awkward because there was still some tension between Kaoru and I. Then Hikaru started talking and soon we were all laughing together. Next thing I know I agreed to help them on some prank the next day. We got to their house and I stopped walking.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow; I think I can make it the rest of my way home."

"Ok." They said together.

"Umm thank you. I had a fun time today, and if it were for you both I never would have had friends. So thank you." I said.

"Your welcome!" They both said as they hugged me. I still think it's a little creepy when they talk at the same time.

"You deserve friends; no one should end up alone." Kaoru told me.

I hugged them both, and then started walking away and waved goodbye.


	11. Festival

So I guess I can have friends, right? The host club all told me they would be my friends even after I move. But will that really happen? I don't want to lose them; I've never had so many friends before. I really think they are different, like we really will all be friends forever. I'm not sure what I'd do if I lost them like I lost my old friend from grade school.

_"Mae if you were my friend you wouldn't leave!" a young eight year old girl said. "But you're my best friend Lauren!" I said. _

_"Not anymore! My best friend wouldn't leave me." she said angrily._

_"But, but your like a sister. We will always be friends." I said through tears. _

_"I can't be your friend, ever. I hate you Mae!" she yelled as she ran away. The eight year old me ran home and cried then made a vow through tears to never have friends._

I kept that vow until now. I don't want that to happen again. Even with Nanny Lisa I wouldn't be able to handle loosing them. Maybe I'm still living in the past, I was 8. But still those were the harshest things anyone has said to me.

"I'm home," I yelled as I walked inside.

"Mae where have you been? Why didn't you call?!" Nanny Lisa demanded.

"I-I'm sorry. It's just that a lot of stuff happened after school today." I said nervously.

"We were really worried about you." she said.

"I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. Well I mean I will be coming home later, but now you know."

"Wait, what happened today?"

I told her everything, from being captured to becoming the host clubs maid. She got so happy for me and almost killed me with a hug.

"So what made you realize you should have friends?" she wondered happily.

"Well they did. They all told me that I would be their friend even after I move. So I won't lose them."

"I'm so happy for you Mae."

It's been a whole week since I joined the host club. Not much has happened. I mean I've had fun, but it's pretty much been normal hosting stuff. I've been keeping up on my homework; actually I've been doing better because Haruhi has been helping me with math. She's so smart. My home life hasn't changed much. I'm with Nanny Lisa most of the time, but I've been spending sometime with my mom too. It took some getting used to but we've actually had some fun. Don't tell anyone I said that. In class Kaoru, Hikaru, Haruhi, and I have been passing a note around barely paying attention, and laughing a lot. Then the class president started talking to us about the cultural festival, after a lot of arguing our class decided to do a couples cafe. Everything would be done in pairs with boys and girls as a pretend couple. A lot of the girls got all excited, Haruhi and I just shrugged. Yeah everyone thinks she's a boy but still. Actually I felt a little bad for her she's got a pretty big fanclub. Anyways the couples were originally going to be picked by drawing names but all the girls threw a fit so the boys had to ask the girls. At first the boys looked at each other while the girls squealed and blushed. I didn't care so I looked out the window. Ok well that's not true; I didn't like most of the boys in my class except the twins. I really wanted Kaoru to ask me, but we agreed we were just friends. Would being a pretend couple change that? I don't feel I'm ready for a relationship. I'm barely used to having friends. But if I had to do that with anyone else it wouldn't be the same. If Hikaru asked me I wouldn't care, but I already knew that I would be wishing it was Kaoru. Also I would not like to see Kaoru with some other girl! I would hate her so much; she's not his even if it is pretend!

Kaoru's POV

As soon as they decided that the boys should ask the girls I nervously looked over at Hikaru. I could tell he wanted to ask Haruhi but we all know that he couldn't. He'll find someone; lots of girls would die of joy if he asked them. Haruhi would understand, but it's not like they are going anywhere. He has liked her for a long time, granted he won't admit it, but he really does. I know she has something for him too she probably doesn't even realize it. But I have a bigger problem, Mae. If I ask her she could take it the wrong way. You know like I'm trying to push things with her. I still really like her, but I don't want to lose her friendship after just getting it. But if I don't ask her I would be so jealous of whomever she was with, even if it was Hikaru. I don't know how I would react; honestly I still like her that much. What do I do? I walked over to Hikaru to ask him.

"So who are you going to ask?" Hikaru conjectured.

"Well I was going to ask Mae but-"

"You're afraid of how she'll respond" He finished for me. I just nodded my head agreement. "I think you should ask her. I know you don't want anyone else to ask her."

"That's true."

"I have an idea. Hey Haruhi come here."

"What is it?" She inquired.

"Kaoru needs you to see if Mae will be his date for the cafe."

"But why don't you ask her yourself?"

I was going to say something but Hikaru spoke first, "He's afraid of her response."

"No! I-I just don't want her to take it the wrong way," I argued even though there was a little truth to what he said.

"Ok, I'll do it," she said then left.

Mae POV

I was looking out the window when Haruhi came up to me. "Oh hey, I didn't think about you asking me." I greeted.

"I'm not going to, but I have a question. Do you want to work with Kaoru? You know be his date for the festival?" she asked.

"His d-date? I'm not sure." I must have looked confused or something because she put her hand on my shoulder and said, "I think you do." I looked up at her a little surprised that I could be so easily read, but I gave in.

"Yeah I really do. It would feel wrong with anyone else, but we are still only friends."

"He knows that." she said with a smile then walked over to the twins.

I looked at Kaoru and smiled, a few seconds later he came up to me with a big smile.

"So your really gonna do it with me?" he asked happily.

"Of course! Who else would I go with?" I said. Then he hugged me and I actually hugged back after the shock wore off.

"So your class is doing a couples cafe, where all of you have to get in couples and work. And Mae and Kaoru are together? Oh Daddy's so happy!" Tamaki said hugging Kaoru and I in the host club.

"It's only for the festival." Kaoru said.

"Yeah it's nothing." I agreed.

"What about Haruhi and Hikaru?" Kyoya asked.

"Oh I don't know who they are taking." I said.

"I'm pretty sure they asked the girls that weren't picked. They can be very nice." Kaoru explained.

"I would expect that of Haruhi, but Hikaru?" I prodded.

"He's really kind hearted at times, even if he might be selfish." Kaoru defended his brother.

The club got really busy soon and we all went to work. The work isn't as hard anymore, but I still try to avoid getting trapped by the twins. I've gotten used to Tamaki, but I still lose it when it's the twins. The day eventually ended and I went home. I was feeling tired, the club was really busy today. As soon as I got inside I wanted to lie down but my mom called me to her office.

"What is it mom?" I wondered.

"I have something important to tell you." She answered.

"Is it about dad?"

"Not this time. It's about Nanny Lisa."


	12. Not so alone

"What about Nanny Lisa?" I asked nervously.

"She won't be working for us anymore," my mom announced sadly yet sternly.

"What do you mean?!" I yelled.

"Nanny Lisa won't be with us- with you anymore. You're old enough to take care of yourself."

"But you can't!" I cried.

"I'm really sorry Mae."

"When is she leaving?" I insisted through tears.

"Tonight," she said quietly.

"She can't, she just can't!" I howled.

"I'm sorry Mae."

"No! You can't do this mom!"

Then I broke into harsh tears. Mom tried to comfort me but it didn't work I needed to talk to Nanny Lisa. "Where is she?" I demanded.

"Go to your room and I will send her in."

"You promise?"

"Of course."

I slowly stood up and made my way to my room. As soon as I got inside I collapsed in front of the door. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. How can I be losing her? She said she would always be with me, always. There was a knock on my door, "Mae?" it was Nanny Lisa. She stepped inside and saw me on the floor. She knelt down in front of me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Why? Why are you leaving me?"

"Mae I'm sorry. You're able to take care of yourself now. You'll be fine."

"Is that what my mom said?"

"No Mae, I chose to leave."

"What? You said you would always be with me. But, but...you wanted to go?" I asked quietly.

"I will always be with you, but you need to be able to care for yourself. I'll be in your heart."

"It's not the same. I don't know what to do without you."

"I know this is hard Mae, but it'll pass. You will become a stronger better person. You can write me or call me. I'm still here for you. I'll always love you Mae."

"I love you too Nanny Lisa. I don't want you to go."

"I'm sorry Mae, but I have to leave. My ride will be here very soon."

"Wait! Where are you going to be living?"

"Where I used to, in Illinois."

"That's so far away. I can't believe your leaving me."

"Don't think of it like that, please," tears were now in her eyes as well. "Goodbye Mae." She said as we hugged one last time.

As soon as she stood up to leave I hugged myself and cried even harder. I don't get it! Today started so good and ended so badly. How can she just leave me? I feel so alone now. I don't even know how long I sat in that spot and cried, but I eventually fell asleep there.

I woke up sometime the next day. Once I realized I was on the floor I got up and saw that I was still in my uniform. I changed into some new clothes, they were all black. That's how I dress when I'm depressed. I don't think I have ever been that depressed before. I kept thinking that she couldn't just leave, but she did. A few tears fell down my cheeks, and then I decided to see my mom. I got to her office and sat down.

"Thanks for letting me stay home from school," I said as I wiped away some tears.

"It's fine. I figured you would need this time to recover."

"Yeah sure whatever, just...thanks." I said as I stood up to leave.

"Mae just give it some time. You'll feel better."

"Uh huh."

That was all I could say. Both Nanny Lisa and mom said that to me, but right then I didn't feel it would happen. It felt like my world was taken from me, I really felt like my mom was taken from me. Nanny Lisa has always been a mother to me, it's just wasn't fair. I went back to my room found my Bright Eyes CD's and started the music. I left the lights off and laid in bed. I thought about Nanny Lisa which just made me cry more. My cheeks and pillows were stained with tears, even Puki was wet. Hugging Puki made me remember how I got him which brought more tears.

_I had just lost my best friend Lauren and made the vow to not have friends when Nanny Lisa entered my room. _

"_Mae what's wrong?"_

"_She-she said I'm not her friend all because we're moving again!" I sobbed. _

"_Shh shh you'll be alright. Besides I'm your friend and I'm not going anywhere." She said hugging me. _

"_Nanny Lisa you can't leave me. You're my best friend." _

"_I have another friend for you." _

"_I'm not ever having friends." _

"_This one will never leave you or hate you." _

"_Huh?"_

_She then pulled out a teddy bear. "This little guy can be your best friend he'll always love you." _

"_What's his name?" _

"_I don't know, why don't you ask him?" she then passed me the bear. _

"_What's your name?" I asked it, and then waited and declared, "He said his name is Puki." _

"_Well hello Puki, have lots of fun with Mae."_

I stayed in bed all day listening to nothing but Bright Eyes or Radiohead. Whenever someone came in, like my mother or some maid, I told them to leave me alone. And whenever I thought I couldn't cry anymore something would start the tears again. It got dark outside and I couldn't fall asleep, I just continued to cry- but I did fall asleep later, I guess my body was worn out. I woke up in the middle of the night and immediately started crying. I couldn't take it any longer; I just felt so alone. I grabbed my phone and called the person closest to me besides Nanny Lisa. Not only was this person a good friend, but they lived close to me.

"Hello?" the voice answered half asleep.

"Kaoru? I'm sorry I woke you but-" I said with tears but was cut off.

"Mae! Are you alright? We were so worried about you because you didn't show up for school today." He said now wide awake with concern.

"No I'm not fine. I just need someone right now. Can I come over?" I asked while I cried.

"Of course I'll meet you outside my door. We can talk when you get here. Will your mom mind?" He wondered.

"She will understand I'm sure," I said while wiping some tears.

"Ok I'll see you in a bit."

"Thanks."

I hung up the phone then wrote a note for my mother saying I went to a friend's house and not to worry. I threw on a black sweatshirt then left the house. When I showed up at Kaoru's he was standing outside, looking very worried. The second I saw him I ran up to him and hugged him. I was getting his shirt all wet with tears, but he just hugged me and stroked my hair. We stood there for 5 minuets and then I finally let go. He led me inside his house and we sat in some room with a couch.

"So do you wanna tell me what's wrong?" he asked kindly.

"Nanny Lisa left yesterday night."

"What?"

"She left me. The one person who said would always be with me left." I answered with tears.

"Mae, that's awful," he said putting his arm around my shoulder.

"She moved back to Illinois she said 'I'll be in your heart.' But that's not the same. It's just not. Who am I going to talk to? Who will bake cookies with me when I'm upset? What will I do without her?" I cried.

Kaoru squeezed my arm and pulled me closer to him. I knew he would comfort me. After some time had passed Kaoru lifted my face to look at him. He wiped away the tears then said,

"Mae I know your upset and feel alone, but you aren't alone. You have lots of friends who love you, me included. You aren't alone we are all here for you. Besides would your Nanny Lisa be happy to see you like this?"

I shook my head no then said, "It would probably make her sad. Actually I made her cry when she left."

"Maybe you should call her when you feel better to let her know you still care about her."

I guess so. Kaoru, thank you. I really needed that."

"No problem. If you'd like I can bake some cookies with you."

"Would you?" I asked becoming excited.

"Sure! But how do you do it?"

"Haha I'll help you. I don't think we can do it now though, it's like 3 in the morning."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow after school?"

"Yeah! Can we make them here though? My house feels wrong without Nanny Lisa."

"Yeah of course. So are you going to be staying here tonight?"

"Umm is that alright?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah! I'll show you where you can sleep."

He led me to a room with a big bed. I thanked him and he started to walk away. "Wait! Umm Kaoru?..."

"Yeah what is it?"

"I-umm I don't have my stuffed animal, and, well I-I'm feeling a-alone. Could, would you mind sharing the bed with me?" I managed to ask while fiddling with me fingers and not looking up.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." I said looking up.

"Let me go tell Hikaru. I'll be right back I promise."

"Thanks," I said with a small smile. After he left I yawned then crawled into the bed. What felt like a second later Kaoru was back.

"Sorry he was sleeping pretty hard, but it's all ok."

He turned off the light so I turned on the lamp by the bed so he could see. He got into the bed kind of awkwardly. I then immediately felt bad, guilty, for making him do this. I mean we like each other, but we don't go out. Yet here I am making him do these things that couples should be doing. At the same time I really needed him. I just lost the most important person in my life; Nanny Lisa was practically my mother. Kaoru has no idea how thankful I am for him.

"Thank you so much Kaoru," I said wiping tears from my eyes.

"It's fine Mae. You need a friend right now. I'm glad I can help."

"No Kaoru you don't understand. I know doing these things with me has to be difficult, but you still do it. Why are you so nice?" I asked through tears.

"I don't know," he replied honestly.

We sat in silence for a minuet then I remembered something. "You know I'm really glad you asked me to be your partner for the festival."

"Really?" He got settled into the bed, and I laid my head on his bare chest.

"Yeah I wouldn't want to do it with anyone else. Not even Haruhi."

"You know I thought the same thing."

"Nuh uh!" I said as I playfully hit him.

"No really. I didn't even want to see you with my brother."

"I didn't know you could be so selfish." I thought out loud as I drifted off to sleep and Kaoru started to play with my hair. I soon fell asleep while I snuggled up next to him. He kissed my forehead and said, "I'm very selfish when it comes to you."


	13. A sleepover!

The next morning I woke up lying in someone arms, and it hit me I spent the night with Kaoru! I was too tired to actually wake up so I stayed where I was with my eyes closed. Five minuets later I here a click, just like a camera. I immediately opened my eyes and sat up. I saw Hikaru holding a camera, his smile changed to a fearful look when I woke up. I would have done something except for the fact that I was so embarrassed. All I could do was bury myself in the blankets while my face heated up. Hikaru's smile soon came back. Kaoru woke up from all the movement and saw his brother with a camera and me buried in the blanket. I saw shock on his face but it quickly turned to a blush.

"Hikaru how could you?" he asked.

"You know you wanted it," Hikaru teased.

I peeked out to see Kaoru completely red. Hikaru ran out of the room with a big smile then sweetly sang, "We leave for school in a half hour!"

"Oh shit! I gotta get ready!" Kaoru yelled.

I fully sat up and looked at him, "It takes you more than a half hour to get ready?"

"Well yeah." I started laughing. "How long does it take you?" he wanted to know.

"A few minuets," I answered nonchalantly.

"Prove it."

"Fine. Well I'd have to go home. I don't have a change of clothes, and I'm not wearing that uniform."

"We have plenty here we can find you something."

"That's going to take more time," I said in protest.

"Whatever, it won't take long."

"Fine as long as it's black." I said following him out of the room and down some halls. He opened a door and inside was filled with clothes. I mean the entire room was just racks of clothes.

"I know just the thing," he said with a smile then disappeared in the clothing.

I stood there in the doorway dumbfounded. I could barely take in what was around me, then Kaoru came back with a small black dress, and gloves with the fingers cut off. It was REALLY cute!

"Oh my god I love it!"

"Great go get dressed while I change."

"Ok, by the way you only have 20 minuets left."

"Ahh I have to hurry." I put the dress on and stepped into the hall and saw Hikaru.

"That looks great on you," he said.

"Thanks umm do you by any chance know if there's some makeup I could use?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah sure,"he said and motioned for me to follow.

"So why are you all ready? Do you not take as long as Kaoru?" I asked.

"No, I do. I've been up for an hour; I just like to see him panic."

"Haha that's just cruel."

"Most girls would be freaking out if they had a half hour to get ready. Why aren't you?"

"Well I don't take long. I usually wait until the last minuet to get out of bed."

"Well here ya go," he said as he got out some makeup and showed me to a mirror.

"Thanks."

"If you wanna ride with us to school we'll be leaving in 15."

"Alright I'll be done soon." I got done in 10 minuets and headed outside, soon after Hikaru and Kaoru came outside. Kaoru was still messing with his hair as he steped outside and stoped when he saw me.

"Wow, Mae you look great especially for just loosing your Nanny."

"Thanks," I said as I felt a lump in my throat, I looked up and fixed Kaoru's hair.

"Hey are you two coming?" Hikaru yelled from the back of the limo. Kaoru and I rolled our eyes and got inside.

At school we were busy planning for the festival. It was a lot of fun actually, and it helped me take my mind of off Nanny Lisa. I didn't even get to talk with Haruhi until lunch.

"So why were all of you running in with the bell?" she asked as we sat at the lunch table.

None of us were sure of what to say, so I decided to tell it all, starting with why I was gone the day before. When I told her Nanny Lisa left she interrupted me with a hug, which almost brought tears. Then I continued, leaving out the conversation I had in the bedroom with Kaoru, and we all laughed when I told her what happened in the morning.

"So that's why you look so cute today."

"Are you saying I look ugly every other day Haruhi?"

"Oh shut up. So how are you feeling today? You seem to be doing alright." she asked.

"Well you all have really helped me. Which reminds me Kaoru we're still going to make cookies right?"

"Yeah totally."

"Good."

"What cookies? Like those one's you had a while ago?" Hikaru wondered happily.

"Hopefully," I answered.

"Hey! Are you saying I can't make cookies?!" Karou exclaimed.

"We'll have to see." I teased.

"I'm not eating those cookies. I can't trust Kaoru's cooking," Haruhi said.

"Hey, just you wait and see. I'll make the best cookies ever!"

After lunch break we went back to class. Which was as busy as earlier, I couldn't wait to go to host club then home it was going to be the weekend!

As soon as I opened the door to the 3rd music room Tamaki smothered me in a hug.

"I was so worried about you! What happened?"

"Umm Tamaki, I can't tell you when I can't breathe."

"Fine, come sit, everyone sit."

I turned to Kaoru and said, "I'm not sure I can say it again. I've had a hard enough time keeping it together today."

""We're your friends Mae; we'll help you through this. I'm right here. Do you want me to tell them if you start crying?" he asked.

"That would be nice, but I think I can do it."

"Alright," he said as he squeezed my hand.

I didn't even realize I grabbed his, but I didn't let go I needed his support. I sat on the couch between Haurhi and Kaoru. "Ok so 2 days ago my first friend Nanny Lisa left me. Well she is more than a friend she's practically my mom. She promised me that she would never leave me and would always be with me, but she chose to move back to her home in America. She's not even close enough to visit. Now my house feels so empty and I can't stop crying. I just can't believe she left." A tear ran down my cheek but I continued, "So that's why I stayed home yesterday. I couldn't get my body to do anything but cry and sleep. I couldn't even draw. But I have more strength today because last night a friend helped me. I went over to Kaoru's and he helped me the way Nanny Lisa would have. It's just too hard to believe that she would leave! I don't know how I'm going to live without her!"

That's when I broke down. Kaoru and Haruhi put their arms around me. "I have the perfect idea to cheer Mae up! We will all sleep over at her place tonight." Tamaki declared.

"Wait what?" I asked looking up.

"We're all sleeping over at your place tonight." He said again.

"That's what I thought you said."

"Then it's settled," Tamaki said happily.

"I didn't exactly agree," I argued.

"There's no stopping him now," Kyoya said.

"Will your mommy care Mae?" Hunny asked me.

"Uhh no, but tonight? It's so sudden."

"It's perfect we don't have school tomorrow anyway!" Tamaki said.

"I guess we'll be making those cookies at your place," said Kaoru.

"Yeah I guess so," I agreed still a little confused at what had just happened.

Soon the club was becoming busy, but I was still in that same spot. You can't blame me I was very confused at what just happened. Everyone was going to be staying at my place, and I barely even know how it happened. I was pulled out of my confused stare by Hikaru almost kissing my nose and Kaoru almost biting my ear.

"Hey! Don't you have customers?" I yelled while blushing.

"We can't help it when you leave your self open like that," they said together.

"Fine! But I will find a way to get you back. Now get to work."

"Shouldn't you?" they asked.

"Ugh! I hate when you do that, but your right."

We got working while I tried to think of ways to get them back, maybe at my sleepover.We were finally done, and I was cleaning up the room.

"When are you gonna be done Mae?" Kaoru whined.

"Well if you weren't so messy it wouldn't be so hard. Plus if you really wanted me done you would help," I said, and surprisingly he did.

While we were working the others were talking...about us

"Why don't they just go out already?!" Tamaki complained.

"Mae's had it pretty hard, it's not easy for her to let people in," Kyoya explained.

"But they are perfect for each other," Hikaru said.

"I think they will realize that eventually," said Haruhi.

"That's it! Tonight at Mae's we will get them together. I'm sure of it," Tamaki exclaimed.

"Yay I'm so excited. You are to right Mori?" Hunny said and Mori nodded his head in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked while walking towards them.

"Oh nothing," Tamaki answered nonchalantly.

"With an answer like that I'm not sure I want to know," Kaoru said.

"Then are you ready to make some cookies?" I asked he nodded his head in agreement, "Alright then I guess I'll see you tonight. Do you guys need directions?"

"Nope," they all said, now that was creepy, but I'm not sure what was scarier them all knowing where I live or all of them answering together, "Ok well I'll see you later."

**A/N: Thanks for reading! (I know that because its first person the conversation with the host club shouldn't be there but I didn't want to change points of view for just that little bit SORRY!) I would love some reviews!! Until next time! **


	14. Truth or dare, either way I'm screwed

Karou and I decided to walk because it's more fun than getting a ride. Well actually I convinced him to walk. First we stopped at the store and bought all the stuff then walked to my house. We went straight to the kitchen. I got out the recipe, then the mixing bowl and cookie sheets. We decided to make chocolate chip and peanut butter cookies, since apparently therewas a sleepover at my house and Hunny likes sweets. We started mixing them when a maid came in and told me to go see my mom.

"What does she want?" I asked curiously.

"I'm not sure miss."

"Alright. Kaoru I'll be right back ok?"

"Sure whatever."

"Thanks." I went up to her office and sat down.

"How are you doing?" she asked.

"Actually pretty good thanks to my friends. In fact Kaoru and I are making cookies for the sleepover tonight."

"There's a sleepover? Where?"

"Umm here."

"I hope you have fun. Should I set up makeovers?"

"No, there's only one other girl and 6 guys."

"Mae!"

"Mom don't worry they are just my friends from the host club."

"So Kaoru's going to be staying over?"

"Mom!" I whined, "Are you done? I'm making cookies."

"Sorry make sure your free next Saturday night."

"Why?"

"It's a surprise. Alright go, make your cookies."

So I headed back to the kitchen. "Hey sorry it took so long."

"Your fine, the cookies are all mixed-what's wrong you look...confused."

"Well my mom told me to be free next Saturday night, but she didn't tell me why. I'm a little worried. I know we've been getting along and all but I can't help but think it will be something I don't want to do."

"Who knows, people change."

"I guess."

We started to place the cookies on sheets and I told Kaoru some of the stories about the things my mom used to do, and some of the outfits she got me. Then he told me some funny stories about what his mom did to Hikaru and him. Next thing I know the cookies are done, and we can't help but eat one right away. They were so good. I told Kaoru to go home and get ready for the sleepover. Then I made a mad dash to my room because last I knew it was really messy. By the time I finished I heard the doorbell ring. I ran downstairs and saw the entire host club standing in my entryway.

"You. all. arrived. together?"

"Of course!" Tamaki answered.

"Ok then. Umm Welcome to my home, I could give you a tour but there's really only two room's I like, my room and the office. So come on everyone. Oh, Kaoru could you get the cookies?"

"Sure."

I led the way to my room; Kaoru already knew where it was. They all stayed a little ways behind me and were whispering something while Kaoru moved through them.

"We need to get them together as much as possible." said Tamaki.

"Right, but here's the thing, they are always together but nothing happens! I mean they even shared the same bed last night!" Hikaru said.

"What?!" They all asked in shock.

"Well they did I even have a picture."

"We'll have to get them to do something...I know! We'll play truth or Dare!" Tamaki said solving his own question.

"Are you guys coming?" I asked standing by my open door with Karou next to me.

He leaned toward me and whispered "I think they are talking about us."

"Oh great. Enough secret talk and get in here," I yelled. They all gave me a weird look then went inside.

"Wow Mae your room is awesome," Haruhi said.

"Thanks I did it myself."

"Do you paint all of your rooms?" Kyoya asked.

"Yeah. Its different every time Nanny Lisa would always help."

"It's so cool." said Hikaru.

"Thanks a lot guys. Alright have a seat and try a cookie they are good," I said.

"So what should we do?" Hunny asked with a full mouth.

"Umm how's a movie sound?" I suggested.

"Sounds great!" Tamaki answered happily.

I opened the cupboard doors to see the TV then showed my movie collection.

"Lets watch a scary one!" The twins sdeclared.

Then before anyone could protest they grabbed one and Kaoru set it up. Everyone else picked a seat before I could even move. Kaoru and I were the only ones left to find a spot, but there was only one just barley big enough for the two of us. So we decided, or had, to sit there. Whenever it got really scary I would bury my face in his arm or chest. I really am a big baby when it comes to scary movies; I wonder how it got in with my movies. When it finally ended I was squeezing Kaoru, Haruhi was squeezing Hikaru and surprisingly Hunny had a huge smile.

"Ok so what now?" Tamaki wondered while standing up.

"Nothing scary!" I yelled still clinging to Kaoru.

"Fine I know," Hikaru said with a smirk, "Truth or Dare."

"I'm not so sure about that," I said but then remembered what the twins did to me earlier and I knew I could get them back.

I agreed to play while Hunny was begging me, but only if I could start. We all sat in a circle on the floor and I looked straight at Hikaru.

"Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Dare."

"Perfect," I remarked with a smirk, "I dare you not to play pranks for one day, on...Monday."

His jaw dropped then he said, "Oh your good. Ok my turn, Karou Truth or Dare?"

Kaoru looked to his brother with a pleading face, begging him not to do what he was thinking, Hikaru innocently looked back. "Dare," Kaoru slowly said as Hikaru smiled playfully.

"I dare you to kiss Mae, on the lips."

Kaoru looked to the ceiling and clenched his eyes, and I could feel me blushing. Kaoru faced me and I turned my head towards him, we closed our eyes and slowly our lips met. Next thing I know we're really kissing even though both of our faces are red. We quickly pulled apart completely embarrassed, and everyone cheered.

"Can we get on with the game?" I asked trying to shake off the embarrassment.

Kaoru collected himself then asked, "Tamaki Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to dye your hair."

"What?! My beautiful hair?"

"It's a dare you have to do it. Let's dye it black!" I gleefully cried.

"Perfect!" The twins said and the three of us high-fived.

He sighed then went on with the game, "Haruhi Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you like Hikaru?" Hikaru looked shocked and she blushed then said, "I guess," which caused both of them to blush.

"Mae Truth or Dare?" she asked me.

"Truth." I answered not wanting to repeat Kaoru's dare.

"If Kaoru were to ask you out would you say yes?" I didn't know how to answer that. I know Kaoru and I have gotten really close, and I really like him. I really do, but am I able to let people that close to my heart? Am I ready for a boyfriend? I could feel all their eyes on me, especially Kaoru's. I had to answer.

"Maybe, I mean yes-MORI Truth or dare?" I quickly asked so we could get past my answer. Everyone looked a little confused then looked to Mori except Kaoru; he continued to look at me.

"Truth."

I had to think up a question and quick "Ok umm do you ever say more than one word?"

"Sometimes."

Tamaki saw Kaoru looking at me, and saw me blushing and looking away then announced, "That's enough everyone into the hall. Mae Kaoru you stay here."

They all left then Kaoru asked, "Mae did you really mean that?"

I took a deep breath and looked up at him, "Yeah Kaoru I did."

"So you'll go out with me, you'll be my girlfriend?" He asked happily.

"Yes!"

He picked me up and hugged me, and we shared our first kiss as a couple. It was absolutely perfect. He set me down; we grabbed hands and opened the door. They all tried to act surprised to see us holding hands, pretending they didn't listen to our conversation, and then attacked us with hugs. Well mostly Tamaki, Hunny and Hikaru did. The rest of the night Kaoru and I were inseparable. We played DDR, dyed Tamaki's hair and watched another movie, which we ended up falling asleep to. I slept right next to Kaoru wrapped perfectly in his arms.

We woke up the next day from Tamaki screaming.

"What's wrong?!" I asked.

"I miss my hair!" he cried.

"Oh shut up, it will wash out. It's not that bad. Besides I dyed my hair black."

"Your hair is dyed?" asked Tamaki.

"Uh yeah."

"So what's your natural color?" Kaoru asked while hugging me.

"Hmm it's been a while…it's a light brown."

"I'm not sure I could picture you with brown hair. I think you'd loose some of your edge." Hikaru said.

"Why did you dye it?" asked Hunny.

"Well I did it to piss my mom off, and then I really liked it so I kept it. So anyway what do you guys want to do today?"

"Let's go swimming!" Hunny sang joyfully.

"S-swimming?" I repeated nervously but no one heard because they were too excited.

Next thing I know we are at a water park. Haruhi and I are being pushed into a changing room with bathing suits in hand.

"Haruhi?" I asked nervously.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know how to swim. I really hate water."

"Really? Don't worry you don't have to swim. There are other things to do here."

"You're right. Oh my God look at this suit."

"What are you talking about you look good."

"You too."

"Well here goes."

We step out and see the twins bushing.

"Haruhi, Mae you look so cute!" Hunny yelled.

"You too Hunny. I really like your swimmies." I said.

"I need them to go play in the water."

"Well go have fun." I said.

He ran toward the water, Mori shortly behind. Soon the others were playing as well fortunately I grabbed my sketch book before we left. I sat at a table and started drawing. Kaoru ran by with some water balloons Hikaru followed him with a water gun in his hands. I smiled then continued drawing when Kyoya sat next to me.

"Why aren't you swimming?" he asked.

"Oh umm n-no reason."

"Mae! Come in the water it's so much fun!" Tamaki said playfully.

"N-no I'm fine here."

"Aww come one." The twins said.

"I'm fine here, really."

"Why don't you join us?" Tamaki asked.

"I just don't feel like it." They all looked at each other then Kaoru came up to me.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing."

"Mae you can tell me, please?"

"Well, I really don't like water that much. I don't know how to swim."

"What?"

"I never learned how to swim. I was always to short when I was little and the water would go over my head. So I got scared of the water. I never really got over that fear."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't want to let you all down. Everyone was so excited."

"That doesn't matter we would have done something else." He said while hugging me.

"It's fine really, I'm having fun out of the water."

"I can teach you to swim if you like."

"No that's ok, at least not today."

"Whatever you want."

"Thanks, now go have fun."

"Thanks hun."

He kissed my head and went back to the water. I went back to my sketch book. Later I took one of the water guns and played with Tamaki and the twins. I tried to stay away from the water so nothing would happen. But while I was running I tripped over my feet and fell face first in the water. I screamed as I fell, and got a mouth full of water. Kaoru came running over, jumped in and pulled me out. He held me in his arms while I coughed up water, and cried. After I calmed down I saw everyone was around me.

"Are you alright Mae?" Haruhi asked.

"I- I guess."

"We were so worried. I'm glad you're alright," Kaoru said hugging me.

"If it's alright I think I'm gonna go home," I said.

"Of course!" Tamaki responded while helping me up.

"I'll take you home," Kaoru said standing up. I gave everyone hugs then got ready to leave while Kaoru called for a ride.

"Mae are you sure you're ok?" he asked inside the car.

"God I really hate water. I never want to go near a pool again."

"You don't have to. I'll make sure your safe I promise."

"Thank you Kaoru," I said as I leaned on him.

When we got to my house we kissed and I reluctantly said goodbye. Once I got inside my mom called for me from the living room.

"Yeah mom?" I asked as I sat on the couch.

"How was your day?"

"Well I almost drowned."

"Oh my God! What happened? You're ok right? Do you need to go the hospital?"

"No, I don't. We were playing with water guns and I fell in the pool. I'm fine thanks to Kaoru. He jumped in as soon as I fell," I explained as a small smile came across my lips.

"I wouldn't think that someone who almost drowned would be smiling. Does that have anything to do with Karou?"

"Well, yeah," I said blushing, "We're going out."

"Aww Mae I'm so happy for you. When do I get to meet him?"

"Mom! I don't know. We just started going out last night."

"Nothing happened right?"

"Oh my God! The room was filled with people, we didn't even kiss." I lied.

"I don't believe it, but I'm happy for you. Thank God you're ok. Oh! Don't forget you're busy next Saturday night."

"Right, I'll be in my room."

I got out my sketch book and looked at the pictures I drew. Even though I almost drowned it was a pretty good day. If only Nanny Lisa were there I would have talked with her about all that happened. I really miss her.


	15. I've never been so happy

The next day at school Haruhi, Hikaru and Kaoru were asking me if I was alright. I told them everything was fine. Then Kaoru asked me if I've talked to Nanny Lisa yet.

"Well no, not yet," I answered. 

"She's probably worried about you. The last time she saw you, you were crying," he said.

"I know it's just that I'm not sure I'll be able to talk to her without crying you know?"

"I'm really sorry Mae, but you know you have to. She loves you and she deserves to know that you're doing ok." 

"You're right, but I just can't do it alone. Will you sit with me when I call her?"

"Of course Mae, how about today after Host Club." 

"Ok," I sighed. 

Kaoru hugged me and said, "It'll be ok," and then class started.

We were working on the couple's cafe again. I'm pretty sure that's what we will be doing until the festival it's only a few weeks away. A lot of the girls are getting excited for it. Now I can't help it either, I can't wait to do this with Karou. Every time we work on it I get more and more excited. I mean it will be the closest thing to a date since we haven't gone on a date. Is that weird? We did just start going out, but isn't it normal to go on a date then become boyfriend girlfriend? 

"Hey Haruhi? Is it weird that Kaoru and I started going out before going on a date?" I asked. 

She thought for a second and answered, "No, I don't think so. It's like you two were meant to be. I'm sure you will go on plenty dates." 

"But aren't people supposed to go on dates then decide if they should go out?"

"Everyone is different Mae. There aren't any rules for dating." 

"I guess your right." 

A group of girls were glaring at Mae and talking, no they were whispering, about something...her. 

"Who does that new girl think she is?" One girl crudely asked. 

"She must be a slut. I mean look how close she is with the Host Club. I bet she's just using them all!" 

"Especially Karou, have you seen how she clings to him? That Slut!" 

"We can't let anything happen to our Kaoru."

Before we opened the Host Club Tamaki called for a meeting.

"Okay our school's festival is coming up and we will be throwing a dance," he announced. 

"When?" Haruhi asked getting more details. 

"The second night," answered Kyoya. 

"So what do we need to do?" I inquired. 

"Well the hall has already been rented. We just need to get the caterer's, decorate, and flyers" Kyoya explained. 

"Wait does that mean we aren't opening the club today?" I wanted to know. 

"Yes it does," Tamaki said. 

Kaoru realized where I was going with it and asked "Does this have anything to do with your hair being dyed black?" 

"Yes! Nobody wants to see me, the King, with black hair!" he cried. 

"Really? I think it could work out great-" I was cut off by Kaoru, "Yeah you could tell all the girls you're depressed or something." 

"That would work?" he asked confused. 

"Definitely" we said. 

"We've already closed the club today so let's get to work." Kyoya said getting us back on topic. 

"All right lets do this," Tamaki exclaimed. 

"Yay a dance Mori!" Hunny chimed in.

We all went our separate ways and started planning. I went with the twins and we worked on the decorations, while talking. 

"So Hikaru, how was your day? You know since you can't do any pranks," I teased. 

"It sucked," he whined. 

"It's only one day," I laughed.

"And it sucked," he argued.

"It's true Hikaru you were really boring today," Karou said.

"It's not my fault, but beware Mae, I am so getting you tomorrow." 

We worked a little longer than Kaoru said, "Mae don't forget to call your Nanny Lisa." 

"Oh yeah...she'll be happy to hear how good I'm doing. You know I've doing so much I forgot how much I've missed her. Is that bad?" 

"No I'm sure she'll be happy to hear that," comforted Hikaru. 

"Besides she probably misses you too," added Karou. 

"Thanks guys."

I got home with Kaoru and called Nanny Lisa. 

"Hello?" she answered. 

"Hi Nanny Lisa," I said a little nervously into the phone. 

"Mae! It's so good to hear from you." 

I squeezed Kaoru's hand and he smiled at me. "I felt really bad for letting you leave the way I did. I was too selfish to realize it was hard on you too," a few tears went down my cheek Karou wiped them away, "But that's not what I called you for Nanny Lisa. There have been a lot of good things in my life since you left. I realized I have really good friends, and something more." 

"Mae, are you finally going out with Karou?" 

"Yes!" I said happily.(A/N: sorry this is completely off topic but you have fully read a whole notebook now)

I moved to Kaoru's lap and talked happily with Nanny Lisa. Well she didn't say much, but I did. I told her all that had happened to me, it was like she was with me again. When it was time to say goodbye I promised I would call her as much as possible, I hung up the phone and leaned against Kaoru's chest. I felt like I belonged there. "Thank you Karou. It meant a lot to me." 

"I'm just glad you're happy. So what were you and Haruhi talking about earlier today?" 

"Oh umm," I debated if I should bring up the _date_ thing or not, "well do you think it's weird we didn't have a date before we started going out?" 

"No. Most people do that to get to know each other. Like the first time I asked you, but now we really know each other a lot more than we would have if we went on a date first." 

"I guess your right." 

"Does that bother you?" 

"No, I'm happy just being with you." 

"How about next weekend I take you out." 

"Oh really? What will we do?" 

"It's a surprise," he whispered then kissed my cheek. 

I moved to kiss him back then pushed him back to deepen the kiss. He moved his hands around my waist while I played with his hair. "If we do this everyday we'll never get our homework done," I said pulling away to lie next to him. 

"I'd say it's a fair trade." 

We sat like that for a while talking about random things then I asked, "Hey wanna go for a walk? I'll walk you home." 

"Isn't it supposed to be me who walks you home?" 

"Well I guess. But we are at my home and I want to go for a walk."

We got to Kaoru's house and I mused out loud, "What do you think Hikaru's been doing without you at home?" "Most likely bored out of his mind." 

We opened the door to a surprise. Our mouths were open wide because we saw Haruhi and Hikaur quickly pull apart and straighten themselves out. Kaoru and I started laughing and sat on the couch with them. 

"No wonder you wanted us to go out. You wanted to be alone," I joked. Hikaru and Haruhi blushed brightly. 

"You know Mae, they were the one's asking the questions for us during Truth or Dare," Karou pointed out. 

"Oh my God your right!" I agreed and we both started laughing. "We aren't making fun of you." I explained to the blushing teens. 

"We just think its funny, well we never knew when the two of you would get together." 

"Yeah I haven't been here that long and I knew you guys were crazy about each other." 

"Really it was that obvious?" asked an embarrassed Hikaru. 

"All the host club knows," I said, "You should just make it official." 

"Yeah no one would be against it." 

"Karou I think we should leave them alone to talk," I winked at Haruhi, "And I'm gonna head home I still have homework to do." He walked me to the door and we kissed goodbye. It was a great way to end the day. I guess I'll have to wait to tomorrow to see if they actually start going out.

The next day before host club started Hikaru and Haruhi told everyone they were going out and of course their reaction was "Finally." I'm just a little curious as to what they will do during school, everyone thinks Haruhi is a boy...and Hikaru only goes with his brother. The rest of the week went by nicely everyone is really excited because next week is the festival. But on Friday I got a nervous because Saturday my mom was taking me to do something, and it got worse when I got home. 

"Mae is that you?" Mom called as I walked inside.

"Yeah!" I yelled back. 

"Great come up to your room I have to show you something." 

I got upstairs and my mom told me she bought me an outfit for Saturday night. I cringed whenever she buys me something to wear it usually isn't a good thing. Then she pulled it out and I was shocked. 

"Mom it's, it's beautiful." 

"You like it?" 

"Yeah! This may be the first outfit you got me that I like." 

"Try it on." It fit perfectly; it was a purple and black dress with a matching necklace. 

"Why did you get me something so nice mom?" 

" want you to wear it tomorrow night."

"Can you tell where your taking me, please? I mean its tomorrow." 

"Sorry Mae it's a surprise." 

Saturday I asked Karou if he would go with me, but he said he was busy. With what...I wasn't worried about it until everyone in the Host Club was _busy_. So when I got home I was a bit upset. I went up to my room and really freaked out. My sketch book was gone. I searched all over, I unearthed my entire room and I couldn't find it. I screamed for maids to search the house for me. I can't live without my sketch pad. While I was looking I noticed all of my books were gone, every one that I had filled. A maid came back and told me there weren't any of my books in the house. I sat down in the middle of my room, surrounded by all my things on the floor and I didn't know what to do. I felt defeated. My mom entered my room and told me to get dressed because we needed to leave soon. I answered stubbornly, "I'm not going." 

"Mae, what's wrong? Your room's a mess." 

"My sketchbooks are gone!" 

"So you can't go out because you don't have a sketch pad?" she asked simply and confused. 

"Ugh! I could, but mom they are important to me!" 

"Trust me everything will be ok. I'll get you a new one ok? Please get ready."

"But, but...fine I'll be ready soon." I got dressed, did my hair and makeup and we were on our way. We pulled up to a building and there weren't a lot of people there. I walked inside and saw all my art on display. 

"Mom, what is this." I asked breathless from shock. 

"Do you remember when you talked with that artist?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well at that time I was unsure of how art could be a career. But I know it's your passion so I'm going to help you as much as I can, that's why I set this up for you. I rented out this hall and your work is on display all over. Go check it out, the showing opens in a half and hour." I walked around almost in tears, I never thought my mom cared that much. I entered a hallway and it was filled with pictures of all my old bedrooms. 

"Mom? How did you get pictures of my rooms? I've never taken any pictures."

"The first time you painted your room I was surprised, but it was beautiful. I wanted to remember it. I took the pictures Mae." 

"Thanks so much mom." 

"I noticed something while gathering your work. There were a lot of pictures of a certain someone, a boy perhaps Kaoru?" 

I blushed while smiling, "yeah I can't help it where are those pictures?" 

"There were enough of them to fill a room, so they are all in the same room down that way." 

"Oh I wish he could be here. He said he was busy, actually everyone did, I have some trouble believing it." 

"Don't worry about it too much. Come on lets go to the entrance we'll be opening soon." 

It wasn't long and the place was filled with people. Mom introduced me to some people she knew. Then I was interviewed by tons of reporters mostly schools, but some were from newspapers or magazines, some people were really interested in my work. I was finishing an interview when I felt a tap on my shoulder, I turned around and saw the Host Club. A huge grin went across my face and I hugged them all. 

"How did you know?" I asked. 

"Your mom called us," answered Tamaki. 

"Really," and she magically appeared next to me, "mom you called all my friends?" "Yeah I did and I asked them not to tell you about it," she replied. 

"Which was why you were all busy," I said putting it all together. 

"Sorry hun," Kaoru whispered while grabbing my hand. 

"It's nice to meet you all, especially you Karou. Alright well let me show you around," my mom said taking control. 

I kept hold of Kaoru's hand and held him back, "You're getting a special tour, but first I need to do something." I pulled him closer and kissed him. I moved apart then started the tour. Some of the people who interviewed me saw us together and asked to get a picture. One man came up to us then said "So you're the guy." 

"Yes he's my boyfriend, Kaoru." 

"Lucky guy." 

"Yes I am," Kaoru said then the reporter left. 

"I'd say I'm the lucky one to have you." 

"Mae why are all these people making a big deal about me, aren't they here to see your art?" 

"Well Yeah but," then we entered the room with his pictures and he gasped, "This is why," I finished. 

"You drew all of these, since we started going out?" 

"Actually most were done before. There's the first one I drew remember?"

"Yeah that feels like forever ago." 

"This one I drew the first day you came back to school after I rejected you. You looked so sad, so crushed. I felt really bad for doing that to you. Karou I'm really sorry about that." 

"Mae don't feel bad about it." 

"What? Why? I was so mean." "You were doing what you thought was right. Besides it makes our story so much sweeter." 

"Our story?" 

"Yeah the story we get to tell people when they ask how we got together, the story of us." 

"Oh that story," I gave him a hug then looked him straight in the eyes, "Kaoru I, I don't know what I would do without you. You care about me so much; sometimes I feel I don't deserve you-"

"Don't say that." 

"Wait I have to tell you. Karou I don't think I could ever be as selfless as you, and I know you won't care which is partly why I realized that, I, I love you." 

"Mae," he breathed, "I love you too." 

He pulled me closer, my hands rested on his chest and we kissed. After we separated we walked through the rest of the hall together. We didn't part from each other the rest of the night.

Soon everyone had left everyone except my friends, my mom, and the workers. 

"You two haven't separated all night, did something happen?" Hikaru asked eyeing his brother. 

We looked at each other, smiled and we answered "You could say that." 

"Mae your art is beautiful," Haruhi complimented. 

"Thank you, thanks guys for coming, all of this was a huge surprise. Thank you so much mom it means a lot to me," I wiped away some tears, Karou wrapped his arm around my shoulder, I continued, "Just thanks everyone I love you all." I was then engulfed in a group hug. 

"We'll see you on Monday Mae, congratulations on a great showing," Tamaki praised. 

"Thank you! Bye! Hey mom can Karou come home with us?" 

"Sure," she said as she walked outside 

"You wanna come over?" 

"Of course. I'll see you at home Hikaru, maybe you could do something with Haruhi huh?" Kaoru teased. 

"Yeah yeah. Karou I do believe you are love struck," Hikaru told his brother. 

"Yes we are," I said. 

We got into the limo and immediately mom asked "So what did happen between you two tonight?" We looked at each other happily and I answered "Mom I told Kaoru I love him." 

"And?" 

"He loves me to, What did you think he said?" 

"I knew he did I could see it by the way you two look at each other, but it was nice to say it out loud wasn't it?" "Yeah," I blushed, "I've never been so happy. But I thought you would have hated this." 

"Hunny I know what someone in love looks like. Besides I remember what it felt like when your father told me the first time. I'm happy for you two." 

"Thanks mom." 

"So Karou tell me about yourself." 

Karou told her about his family, and anything else she asked about. We got home and went to the living room. "I'm going to bed, don't stay up too late Mae," Mom ordered eyeing us then leaving the room as we sat on the couch. 

"Night mom. What a day." I said collapsing on Karou who gently caught me in his lap. 

"Really? Why don't you tell me about it?" He asked while playing with me hair. 

"Well it started normal, but then you and everyone were acting weird. So I had a bad mood coming home only to discover all my sketch books were missing, making my room a complete mess. And the only reason all of this happened was because my mom gave me the greatest surprise of my life." 

"-Giving you one of the best days ever that you will always remember." 

"Well you have a lot to do with that." 

"You made my day a great day too you know." 

"Really?" I asked turning my head to see him. 

"Yeah of course. I had no idea you drew all of those pictures. Do you know how much that means to me? You told me that you only draw people you really care about, and Mae you filled a room of me." 

"Well I love you." 

"But when you drew those pictures you didn't know that. Yet you drew them, before we even started going out! I know you said that I'm selfless but I'm really selfish when it comes to you. Do you know how hard it was to give you space?" 

"I'm all yours now." 

"And I'm not letting you go."

I sat up to kiss his perfect lips. I traced his face with my fingers and one of his hands was on my waist the other was on my neck while his thumb caressed my face. We moved together and kissed. Karou laid down and pulled me with him which deepened our kiss. 

"I love you," I said laying my head on his chest. 

"Love you too," he said wrapping his arms around me. We sat like that for a while then I asked "Wanna watch a movie?" 

"Yeah sure." Then we ended up falling asleep on the couch.


	16. Finally, festival weekend

I woke up wrapped in a familiar pair of arms and my face buried into his chest. I woke up Kaoru with a kiss and noticed a blanket over us.

"Morning Kaoru ."

"G'morning Mae," he yawned, "Wait what time is it?"

"I don't know I just woke up. I guess we fell asleep during the movie."

"How did we get the blanket?"

"My mom must have done it, or the maids."

"Oh sounds good." he whispered while settling him self back down and closing his eyes.

"What? You're still tired?"

"Mhmm." He fell back asleep in seconds.

I wiggled out of his arms and went upstairs to change I was still wearing my dress from the day before. My room was all clean even though I left it a mess the night before, I don't know how I would live without maids. Once I was all ready I went to talk to my mom.

"Good morning mom."

"I saw that Kaoru 's still here."

"Hehe well last night we fell asleep during a movie. When I woke up this morning we were covered with a blanket."

"I couldn't have you both freezing on that little couch all night."

"So it was you, thanks mom. Well I better go wake Kaoru , I'm sure Hikaru's wondering what he's up to."

I woke Kaoru up once more, and that time he did get up. We hung out a little longer then I walked with Kaoru back to his house. We got inside and found Hikaru eating breakfast.

"Where were _you_ last night?" he asked his brother.

"At Mae's."

"You dirty boy."

"Nothing happened," I said.

"We fell asleep during a movie," admitted Kaoru .

"Uh huh, that's what they all say."

"Oh so what did you do last night then?" I asked.

Hikaru blushed and said "I hung out with Haruhi, but I didn't spend the night with her."

Kaoru and I look at each other and said "Uh huh that's what they all say." I spent the rest of the day with Kaoru and Hikaru and later Haruhi came over as well.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

During school we did the final touches to our cafe. The festival was on Friday and Saturday. Our cafe was open on Friday and the Host Club dance was on Saturday then Kaoru and I went on a date on Sunday. It was a busy, but fun weekend. I just hoped our teachers would be nice and wouldn't give us any homework. Before the host club opened on Thursday, Tamaki held a short meeting.

"I'd like to make sure everything is ready for the dance," he said starting the meeting.

"We have all the decorations set," The twins said.

"The catering is taken care of," Kyoya said.

"Good, now make sure you wear your nicest suits, and Mae you won't have to dress as a maid. Your part of the club so you better have fun," said Tamaki.

"Umm ok."

"Hey Tamaki! Your hair's coming back!" Hunny exclaimed.

"It is? Oh I've missed my hair. It will be blond by Friday."

"Tamaki I don't think it works like that," I interrupted.

"Nonsense," and with that we opened the club.

Much to my surprise Tamaki's hair was blond by Friday. He stopped by the cafe almost as soon as it opened. We also saw Mori and Hunny, and Kyoya and I thought I saw a camera in his hand. Working the cafe was pretty hard. Everyone was in couples and took shifts in cooking and serving. Well, after Hikaru's shift in cooking he wasn't allowed back in the kitchen the ruined the whole dish to the point where even Haruhi couldn't fix it. Even though it was hard it was a lot of fun. Kaoru and I ended up making a great team. In fact we found out at the end that we were the most requested as servers, I guess being a real couple makes a difference. When we closed the cafe I was exhausted. I leaned on Kaoru for support I was so tired I couldn't stand. Haruhi and Hikaru came over by us and they looked just as tired.

"I didn't think it would be this hard to work in a café," I complained.

"I know, I'm so tired," agreed Haruhi.

"Just think tomorrow we are hosting a dance," Hikaru reminded us.

"So what's that like?" I asked.

"It's really not that hard of work. We pretty much stand there and then we get to dance," said Kaoru.

"And we do whatever Tamaki asks us to," Hikaru said.

"Does he usually ask a lot? I mean it's a dance what would he want us to do?" I asked.

"It depends, but usually he doesn't ask much. He wants us to have as much fun as the guests," Kaoru explained.

"Oh good because I'm too tired to work this hard again, hey Haruhi want to get ready for the dance together? I know you have to dress like a guy but still."

"Yeah sounds fun."

"We'll see you boys at the dance hall."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Haruhi came over to my house in the late afternoon. She helped me with my hair and makeup and after I was done Haruhi looked so bland.

I had an idea "I know you're a guy tonight but you could still do your hair."

"But I never really do it. Just brushing it is fine."

"No Haruhi, just brushing it is not fine. It's a dance for crying out loud."

"Fine how should I do my hair?"

"Hmm I know sit down I'll do it."

She did and I got to work on her hair. With a little bit of hair gel and ten minuets her hair was done. She looked a lot better, as a guy.

Which made me think, "Haruhi I don't think I've seen you all dressed up like a girl."

"Gender really isn't an issue Mae. I just wear what's comfortable, and the uniform."

"But don't you like to get dressed up?"

"Yeah it can be fun."

"Oh well I'll have to see it sometime. We better go I don't think Tamaki would like us late."

I walked into the hall and it was exactly like I envisioned it would be. The lighting, the music, catering, decorating, everything was perfect. The rest of the host club was further inside by the grand stairs. They were all talking, making sure everything ran smoothly so they didn't notice us come in. Once we reached them I tapped Kaoru 's shoulder he spun around and once he saw it was me a smile came to his lips.

"Mae you look so beautiful."

"Thank you it's really because of Haruhi she did my hair and makeup."

"You did that Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Don't be so surprised."

Tamaki then told us to take our places on the stairs. Soon the place was filled with people and we looked down on the dance floor. Tamaki held the microphone and began his welcoming.

"Thank you all for coming. All of us in the Host Club are glad you could make it here tonight. Please have fun and let the dance begin."

As soon as he finished the music started. We made our way down the stairs; waiting at the bottom was a group of love-struck girls.

Kaoru whispered to me, "I don't have to dance with them."

"You should, you're part of the Host Club those girls are expecting you to."

"Are you sure?"

"If you ask me again I might not be," I replied honestly. "Now go, I'll be around, you can find me later." We grabbed hands then I walked towards the sidelines letting our fingers slip apart.

I wandered to a window and was surprised to see the sky dark already. It looked so pretty outside I decided to go for a stroll. I stepped out of the building walking toward the courtyard while looking at the sky. Once I reached the fountain a voice yelled "Hey Slut!"

I turned around seeing who just insulted me. It was a group of girls and I asked angrily, "Excuse me? Are you talking about me?"

"Well you're the only one using the Host Club!" The one in pink exclaimed while the others nodded their heads.

"You don't know a thing about me," I said coldly while crossing my arms.

"We know enough. You need to stop going to the Host Club. You especially need to stop seeing Kaoru ," a girl in blue declared.

"You can't tell me what to do. I'll be with whoever I want. Besides I'm in the Host Club."

"Well we can't have that you can't be trusted, you're just trouble," the pink girl said as they circled me.

"Yeah you need to leave," another yelled.

Soon they surrounded me as they yelled things like "Leave," or "Slut." I was balling my hands into fists and yelled back, "You all need to shut up. You don't know a thing about me, I know the Host Club way more than you girls will ever dream to. It's not my fault you're jealous."

"Liar! They don't like you. I bet they only hang out with you because they feel bad for you!"

"Shut up, you're the ones who are lying!"

"Mae!" I heard a familiar voice, I sighed in relief.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What's going on here?" he asked looking around.

"Oh, Kaoru , nothing. We were just getting to know Mae," the girl in blue lied.

Is that what was happening?" I sarcastically remarked. Kaoru protectively put his arm around me and led me back inside while I glared at the girls. Once inside we joined the rest of the Host Club.

"Some girls were causing Mae some trouble," Kaoru announced.

"What happened?" Haruhi asked me.

"Well not much they were just calling me names, nothing really. They tried to get me to leave the Host Club," I said.

"You can't do that!" Hunny exclaimed.

"I'm not," I smiled.

"Are you alright Mae?" Tamaki asked.

"I'm completely fine you guys, it was just words," I reassured them, or was it more for myself?

Tamaki hugged me and whispered "Good, you couldn't leave the Host Club now, we care about you too much."

"Th-thank you Tamaki," I breathed and wiped away the water in my eyes. Then Kaoru took my hand and brought me out to dance.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As much as I hated to admit it, what those girls said did affect me. I know I'm not a slut but what if it's true that I'm only part of the Host Club because they feel bad for me. Before them I didn't have friends, what if they are just nice people and aren't really my friends. No that can't be, I know it's not. Haruhi is my best friend and Kaoru loves me. Those stupid girls have to be wrong, they just are. After the dance Kaoru told me he was picking me up at six for our date and that it was going to be a double date with Haruhi and Hikaru. I made plans to get ready with Haruhi at my place. As soon as I got home from the dance I called Nanny Lisa. I was really missing her and I needed someone to talk to.

"Well Mae (cough) it sounds like those girls were just jealous of you," she reasoned with a cough.

"But what if it's true?" I whined.

"What is your heart telling you? You know your friends(cough)."

"I don't know! I think they are my friends, ugh I can't believe I'm letting these girls get to me."

"You're only human Mae. So, you said you're having a busy weekend? Tell me more about it. (cough) I'm sure this issue will pass without a problem."

I explained all that happened at the cafe and the rest of the dance, and that I was going on a double date the next night. I was so absorbed in myself that I barely noticed any difference in Nanny Lisa's voice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finally the day I had been looking forward to all week came. Kaoru and I were going on a date! Haruhi came over early so we could get ready for our double date. As we were picking out our dresses I said to Haruhi "I wondered when this would happen. Those two can't be without each other too much."

"Yeah the last few weekends they've been apart."

"It kind of changed them ya know?"

"Well those two have only had each other. I'm not sure they are used to sharing that much of their lives with anyone else."

"Wow I never looked at it like that. Aww our boys are so cute." We got dressed and ready. We had no idea what we were going to do but we were really excited. Haruhi looked so cute I wish she could dress like a girl more often. The boys showed up looking absolutely amazing then my mom came out of nowhere with a camera. She took a bunch of pictures and I was finally able to get her to stop so we could leave. We got in the limo I sat next to Kaoru and the other two sat across from us. What we didn't know was a certain group was following us.

In the car I was a little nervous because Hikaru and Haruhi were still a new couple where as Kaoru and I had already said we love each other, even though we were only together about a month. I thought there might have been some problems because we were at different points in the relationship, but I was still excited. The first place we went to was the movies. Kaoru and Hikaru paid for us while Haurhi and I stood together waiting. We got inside the theater and sat in the middle. First was Hikaru then Haruhi, me, and last was Kaoru . Further behind us we didn't see the rest of the Host Club. Tamaki was trying to disguise himself with sunglasses and Hunny went along with him while Mori and Kyoya were in their normal clothes.

"Do you think they will do anything during the move?" Hunny asked innocently in a whisper.

"Well, what couple just watches a movie?" Tamaki responded.

Part way through the movie I got up to go to the bathroom. On my way back I thought I saw the Host Club. "Was that Ta- naw it couldn't be, what would they be doing here?" I questioned myself.

"What?" Kaoru asked me.

"Oh nothing," I said and sat down. After the movie we went to the restaurant across the street. We got our table and talked about the movie.

"I can't believe nothing happened," Tamaki said shocked while sitting down at a table not far from us.

"It's not that surprising. I'm sure they wouldn't want us spying on them though," Kyoya said.

"Nonsense, I need to know what's happening with my kids," Tamaki responded.

"Then why are we all here?" Kyoya asked clearly annoyed.

"They are your kids too!" Tamaki explained.

"Because it's fun!" Hunny said.

We got our food and it was delicious. There wasn't much conversation then, but it was still a lot of fun. I left the restaurant holding Kaoru's hand while leaning against him. Haruhi was holding Hikaru's hand as well.

"Aww our kids are so cute," Tamaki said.

"You saw what happened can we go home now?" Kyoya pleaded.

"Yes everything was fine."

We got back into the limo and headed home. Kaoru and I got out at my house, Hikaru stayed to take Haruhi home. We were on my steps I was looking at Kaoru and holding both his hands.

"I had a fun time," I said as I kissed his lips.

"Good me too," he said kissing me back.

"You know there will be sometime before your brother comes back, come on inside," I said while pulling him up the stairs to the door.

"I love you Mae Haruni," He said while he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind and kissing me neck. "I love you too Kaoru Hitachiin."

**A/N: I would love some reviews!! Tell me what you think and what you like. Please? Thanks so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed it :) Kabelly **


	17. Hunny's problem

Monday the boring lectures and note taking started again. Our teacher congratulated us on a job well done at the festival, then started teaching again. I was bored within seconds and started a note to Kaoru.

_You know I could have sworn I saw Tamaki and the rest of the host club on our date yesterday._

_Really, when? Ya know it wouldn't surprise me._

_At the movie. Why do you think he was watching us?_

_Who really knows? My guess is he thinks about all of us as his family and he never want's one of us to be hurt. _

_Aww thats so sweet. Remind me to give him a hug._

_ps. I love you_

_I love you too_

The teacher came up snatched the note from my desk which interrupted us, "Would you two mind paying attention? Or should I read that note aloud?"

"No sir," I said while blushing.

"We're paying attention," Kaoru reassured.

He crumbled it in his hand and threw it in the trash. Being bored again I couldn't wait until lunch. Lunch was always a lot of fun especially when the rest of the Host Club joined us.

At lunch Hikaru started an interesting conversation on Monday, "Mae I'm a little surprised you don't have a problem with mine and Kaoru's relationship, especially in the Host Club."

"Well actually it was a little confusing at first…but I know a lot of it is acting. Obviously you guys are close. It used to just be the two of you, and I know you guys will always be close…That's just something I have to accept. There are times it needs to be just you guys, which is cool. You can't expect me to hang out with Kaoru all the time." I slowly reasoned.

"And why not?" Kaoru playfully asked while draping his arm around my shoulder.

"Because even though you're my love you can get annoying."

"How am I annoying?"

"Do you remember the first time we met?" I remarked.

"Oh yeah...I can't help it I'm mischievous," he said as he high-fived his brother.

"Anyway Haruhi isn't it the same for you?" I asked ignoring our boys.

"Well not really I met them at the Host Club, and you met them out of it. Not many people realize but they are almost completely different people when they are in the club," she pointed out.

"I never really noticed. Did you Kaoru?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"We never cared Hikaru."

Then Hunny came running up to our table in tears with Mori not far behind.

"Hunny what's wrong?" I questioned hugging him.

"I-I lost my BUNNYYYY!" He cried.

"Aww when did you see him last?" Haruhi wondered rubbing circles on his back to calm him.

"I don't know," he sniffed.

"I think it was before we went to class this morning," answered Mori.

"Well there is still time to look before break," Hikaru said.

We searched the entire lunch room. We got in peoples way but we didn't care we were on a mission. The bunny wasn't in the lunch room we decided to search the halls. We questioned some kids to see if they knew anything that would help, no one knew. We looked in the halls, Hunny's classrooms, outside, and the Host Club, but we couldn't find his bunny. Hunny was ready to burst into tears.

"Hunny I'm really sorry, we can't find your bunny," I apologized.

"But I need him," he pleaded.

"We need to go back to class. We can continue looking later ok?" Kaoru reasoned while patting Hunny's shoulder.

"You should to go back to class too," Mori told Hunny in a sweet strong voice.

Hunny looked like he was going to cry but then his eyes changed. He became completely serious and said in a low voice, "Fine. But know this I WILL find Bunny."

"Ok guys where did you hide Hunny's stuffed animal?" I questioned the twins once we were further down the hallway.

"We didn't take it. His bunny is one thing we don't touch," Hikaru answered.

"Please, it's just Hunny. What would he possibly do?" I teased.

"Oh he can do a lot. He was the leader of the Kendo club (A/N: sorry if that's wrong) before he joined the Host Club," Haruhi explained to me.

"I would not want to get him angry. He could kill me," said a frightened Kaoru.

"Wow I had no idea. So he used to be all tough?" I wondered.

"And he can still fight really well," the twins said in unison.

"I don't think I can imagine Hunny like that...then again he did look scary a second ago. We better find his bunny before he explodes," I said. We got to class and I wondered how Hunny was doing in his.

When we met up again at the Host Club Hunny looked angry, no he looked pissed, seeing him like that made him look terrifying. I certainly wouldn't mess with him. Hunny stomped into to the room and angrily sat on a couch, arms crossed and then declared in a surprisingly strong, scary, and intimidating voice, "Someone must have taken my bunny, and they will pay."

I turned toward Kaoru and whispered, "We need to find it now."

"Before he starts hurting people," he responded.

We walked up to Tamaki and explained that we needed to look for the bunny. From the look on his face he was already planning on that. "We will all hunt for it. We don't need an angry Hunny," he declared.

We were back on the search, and once again looking in every spot possible. We separated and searched the entire school. We met back at the music room, but Hunny and Mori weren't there, and no one found the bunny. We were all exhausted and didn't know where else to look; plus we had to find Mori and Hunny. Standing around in the music room we all looked lost; we didn't know what to do. Then Tamaki spotted Hunny on Mori's shoulders through the window to the courtyard. We decided to meet them outside then think where to look next. As we were leaving the room I noticed a bunny ear peeking out of a couch.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What? What is it?" Kaoru asked filled with concern.

I didn't say I word. I walked right up to the ear and pulled out Hunny's stuffed animal. Filled with relief we left the room and ran out to meet Hunny and Mori. As soon as we were outside we were calling Hunny's name. He turned his head and jumped off of Mori's shoulders once he saw his bunny. It was a big jump but he landed perfectly and ran toward us with the biggest smile. "You found him!" he cried with joy.

It was a complete change of attitude; I only wonder what Mori went through when Hunny was bunny-less.

"Where was he?" Hunny asked while squeezing his plush friend.

"In the music room, on a couch by the door," I answered.

"Hmm, what was he doing there?" he mused.

Without skipping a beat Mori explained, "He must have been taking a nap while you were in class."

"Oh. Mori? I wanna nap too," he innocently said.

Just like that everything was fine and Hunny was back to normal. I was glad because Hunny was rather scary before. I would have never imagined him to be so intimidating. Once we got back inside we opened the club. I thought for sure that no one would come. We spent almost a half hour looking for the stuffed animal, but to my surprise the club was as busy as usual. Even though Hunny was napping the girls would stop by to see him sleeping, and then of course squeal once they walked away. I was so happy when Monday finally ended. It was a long day. As soon as my homework was finished I fell asleep.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter may kind of suck. Please review though I'd love it! Thanks so much for reading!! **


	18. Is she ok?

On Saturday I decided to call Nanny Lisa since I hadn't talked to her in a long time but I was surprised when it wasn't her who answered.

I nervously asked, "Is-is Nanny Lisa there?"

"No Lisa is in the hospital," answered a woman with a strong voice.

"The hospital?! What's wrong with her?" I demanded.

"I'm not authorized to share unless your family."

"She raised me, she's practically my mother!"

"I'm sorry, tell me your name and I'll see if I can release that information to you."

"Fine, my name is Mae Haruni."

"Ok, I'm Betty a social worker, I'll make sure we get back to you."

"What? Why can't you tell me now? I need to know what's wrong with her."

"You will be contacted I promise," with that the lady hung up the phone.

It wasn't fair; I had no idea what was wrong with Nanny Lisa. Would she be ok? I couldn't handle it not knowing was eating me alive. I ran upstairs in search of my mom calling out to her every few steps. She came out of her office with an irritated look and yelled, "What Mae? What is it?"

I ran up to her and explained in one breath, "Nanny Lisa is in the Hospital and some lady wont tell me what's wrong."

"She's in the hospital?" mom asked with concern. I was surprised and thankful she understood what I said.

"Yes! And this umm social worker lady didn't tell why," I cried.

"I'll see what I can do," she reasoned and went back into her office. I followed and paced the room while she made calls. An hour later she explained that they will call us when they have gone through the regulations.

"Why don't they just ask Nanny Lisa? Unless something is so wrong that she can't answer," I started to really panic.

"I'm sure everything will be fine. They are just doing their jobs, we should expect a call tomorrow," mom said trying to soothe me.

"Tomorrow!" I exclaimed then said fearfully to myself, "I hope she's alright."

I went to my room and tried to fall asleep but I was too worried. With each new thought in my head I tossed in my bed. After two hours of trying to sleep I gave up and paced the halls. My feet could barely keep up with the rate in my head. I kept thinking what on earth could be wrong, and would she be alright? I headed down to the kitchen to get some tea to drink in the office, one of the few rooms I can calm down in. I couldn't imagine anything being wrong with Nanny Lisa. She always seemed healthy to me, was I so concentrated on my so called issues to notice something was wrong with her? How could I have been so selfish? I ended up falling asleep in my favorite chair in the office from exhaustion and the calming effects of the tea. I woke up the next day with a blanket around me I rubbed my eyes and looked for mom. She walked into the office just as I was stretching.

"Mom, how do we know when they will call?"

"Don't worry, I don't know, but they will call."

"I have to see her if something is wrong mom. I just have to!"

"No one would stop you. I know you love her and she loves you. If she needs us we'll be there, don't worry."

I was nervous the entire day. I couldn't eat my nerves were so crazy I could barely sit still. The call eventually came that night as I was pacing the hall in front of the office for the hundredth time. The telephone ring stopped me mid step; it didn't even finish the ring before mom picked up. I ran to the office and my legs became weak so I held on to the door frame for support while my mother talked into the receiver. She looked completely shocked then managed to stammer out, "What hospital is she at?" I held my breath and gripped the frame as her unsteady hands set the phone down. She took a deep breath looked at me slowly then announced, "Mae, Nanny Lisa is dying."

I sharply inhaled and stood frozen. My knees stared to give and even though I was holding the wood frame I sank to the floor. My entire body became limp, I was unable to speak move or even think. Mom rushed to my side and hugged me on the floor without saying anything, not that I would have been able to hear anyway my entire body was unresponsive.

"I'll get everything set up so we can leave tomorrow. Ok? Do you hear me Mae? We'll be there. You'll see her I promise," she explained.

"But," I finally spoke, "but I didn't even notice something was wrong with her."

Hot tears ran down my face as I came to the realization of it all. My stupid problems stopped me from noticing the most important thing, Nanny Lisa. She was dying and I was too consumed with myself to even care about her. My body was cold my mind was blank but full at the same time. I sat on the floor for at least an hour unsure of everything. Just a few days before I had been so self-absorbed, at that moment I didn't think I could forgive myself for neglecting Nanny Lisa. When I was finally able to work my body again I got up and absentmindedly walked the halls. As I was passing the entrance I noticed a maid letting in someone, I could see she was hesitant but still she let him in. Then I realized it was Karou instantly I ran straight to him, I needed to be held by someone who loved me. He embraced me and asked with immediate concern, "What's wrong? You didn't call or anything last night so I wanted to see if you were ok."

"Kaoru it's awful! Nanny Lisa is dying and I was too conceited to notice!" I cried into his shoulder.

"What?" he gasped.

"She-she's dying."

He hugged me tighter and let me cry. I stood there crying in his arms for some time. After I had calmed down slightly he asked, "You're going to see her right?"

"Yeah we are leaving tomorrow. Oh God Kaoru I just can't believe it." I said squeezing him once again.

I couldn't imagine going through that without him. Even when everything is confusing and wrong he cam make me feel a little better. He helped me pack for what would be one of the worst trips of my life. I really wanted him to come along so I would feel so alone, but he explained with plenty of love that this was time for family and he would be there when I came back home. Even though I thought I needed him he was right. Yet seeing how much I wanted him to come he gave me the sweatshirt he was wearing to bring. He stayed with me until late in the night because I asked him to even though my plane was leaving early in the morning. Before he left he gave me a kiss and another hug then said, "Be strong Mae, I love you and I'll be right here for you. I'm just a call away." He kissed my head one last time then headed home. I wasn't able to be that strong though. If I wasn't so worn out emotionally and physically I wouldn't have even been able to sleep. Keeping Kaoru's words in my head while holding his shirt I made it through the night.


	19. She's really gone

I was a nervous wreck on the plane

I was a nervous wreck on the plane. All I could think was 'what if she dies before I get to say goodbye?' It wasn't fair, why was she dying anyway? She was a strong women, I thought she was healthy. When we got to Illinois I turned to my mother and asked, "Can we go to the hospital now?"

"We will as soon as we can. I promise, but we need to check into the hotel first. We will leave right after that ok?" she explained.

It took forever to get all checked in. I swear the girl behind the counter was so dumb. We wound our way through the halls following the bellhop. I was wringing the sleeves of Kaoru's shirt just begging to leave and see Nanny Lisa. As soon as we set our bags down I frantically asked, "Can we go now?"

"Yes of course, come on."

We rushed to the hospital then I asked the lady at the desk to tell me Nanny Lisa's room. Once she spat out the answer I ran down the halls. Surprisingly mom wasn't far behind. When I actually found the room I froze. I wasn't sure what to expect. I wanted my loving Nanny, not a sick one. Why did she have to be sick? Then I felt a hand gently rest on my shoulder, it was my mom. She gave it a squeeze letting me know she was there for me. I bravely knocked on the door. A weak voice I recognized as Nanny Lisa answered, "Come in."

I took a deep breath then took the step to enter the room. Nanny Lisa seemed surprised to see us then when I fully looked at her I couldn't help but run up and hug her. She placed her hands on my back and we sat like that for a minute.

"How are you feeling Lisa?" my mom asked as I sat down on the bed.

"Well I could be worse m'am," she chuckled, "It's good to see you both."

I studied her face and realized she was still beautiful just more tired. That's when tears started to form in my eyes and I said, "Nanny Lisa I had no idea you were even sick. I was so stuck on me to realize something so important. I- I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about dear. I'm happy to hear things are going so good for you. I've always told you I won't be around forever," she explained with her worn out voice. "But I don't want you gone yet." I cried. I flew back into her arms crying harder than before.

"I know dear, I know. Sometimes life just isn't fair, but you'll be able to move on. Remember what I said before? I'll always be with you, in your heart." She stroked my hair then continued, "I've had a good life. And every minute with you has been a blessed one. I love you Mae, and don't feel bad for caring about yourself. I just want you to be happy never forget that."

"I was so afraid I wouldn't get to say goodbye," I wept into her hug.

"Don't worry I know." 

We spent the rest of the night with Nanny Lisa. She asked how things were going for me. I didn't really want to talk about myself since I was only there to see her but she really wanted to know. I told her everything that I hadn't shared yet. She seemed to be happy which made me feel a little better. Nanny Lisa was getting really tired, I told her goodnight and mom and I stepped into the hall. Mom tried to convince me to go back to the hotel but I insisted I stay. She let me and she stayed as well. We both fell asleep on chairs in the room. I woke the next morning from the worst noise one long high pitched BEEP. My head shot up immediately I grabbed Nanny Lisa's arm and cried out, "Mom...MOM! Nanny Lisa, she- she's dead."

I started calling for a nurse or doctor I wanted them to bring her back so badly. I wasn't ready for her to die yet! As the nurses filled the room pushing me out of the way my mom hugged me close to her I was crying violently. She was right next to me breathing just minuets before then suddenly she wasn't. The doctors explained what got her to that state started as pneumonia and some bronchial problems which affected her heart. I didn't understand how something so simple that so many people had lived through killed my second mother, no she was my mother. Before I even left the hospital I became numb. I was unaware of what was going on around me all I knew was that I couldn't stop crying. I could barely feel my mom ushering me around. She said it took three days to prepare Nanny Lisa's funeral. I couldn't tell I'd lost all sense of time of everything it took all energy in me to even move let alone function. Mom had been speaking with Nanny Lisa's brother Jason, helping him with the funeral; after all she spent a lot of time with my family. He was on his way to the hospital when she died. He explained the mom that Nanny Lisa's husband died so she agreed to be my nanny knowing she wouldn't marry again. Her parents had died years before so all she had was her brother and then me. I talked with him once during those three days; well he and my mother did most of the talking. I sat in the chair barely holding my cup of tea trying with all my might to react to whatever they had to say. He wanted me to speak at her funeral and I had no idea what to share. During those three days before it I felt so lost, I thought there was no way I would have been able to put what I felt for Nanny Lisa into words. The only way that seemed possible for me was to write it down as if I were writing in a journal. 

'_She had taught me so much, and loved me even was I was being stubborn and selfish. She was one of the best things in my life and I'm thankful for her everyday. You don't realize how much someone has loved you and helped you until they aren't there anymore. But I did know how much I loved Nanny Lisa and I think she knew it too. Because of her I can live a happier life that's the most important thing I learned from her and that making homemade cookies can make anyone feel better. I learned so many things from my Nanny. I love her and she may be gone but she will always be in my heart, just like she told me.'_

I knew I wouldn't have been able to make it through without crying in front of everyone. I even cried writing it, but it was exactly what I felt. The day of her funeral my mom and I got ready and headed to the graveyard. Her ceremony was held outside, a handful of people showed up, her brother told me it was mostly extended family. I was nervous because I had to speak in front of all these people, which was much bigger than speaking to my class, but Nanny Lisa was worth it. I wanted all of them to know what kind of person she was to me, plus I knew Nanny Lisa was sending me support from heaven. I bravely walked to the front and gave my speech. I got through two lines and started to choke up. I willed the tears to wait, they did for another line. I wiped them away as I slowly read on. Once I finished I had a steady stream of tears then looked around and noticed I wasn't the only one. After the funeral I stuck around by her grave, letting it really sink in. It was then that I realized I would be ok as if she were smiling right at me. Nanny Lisa had taught me all she could and I would be able to live in a world without her. But she isn't really gone she is forever in my heart and I can feel her watching me. Then I knew what I had to do. I made mom bring me back to the hotel so I could get my sketch book. I drew Nanny Lisa's favorite flower along with her other favorite pictures I had with me and got a frame to put it all in. We went back to her grave then I placed the frame in the ground right next to her headstone. I wrote a note in the picture that said "Nanny Lisa your love will always be felt and not forgotten, love Mae." Once in the car I smiled softly, "Mom, I'm ready to go home."

"Alright Mae we can do that. I'm really proud of you."

It was early morning when we got back. As soon as I got home I called Kaoru. "Hello?" he groggily answered.

"Did I wake you?" I asked.

"Mae! How are you? Is everything ok?" he asked once his shock went away.

"I'm home. Is it to early or can I come over?" "Yes, of course!"

Even as he answered I was leaving my house. I quickly ran down our street with his house as my goal line. The second the door opened I flew into his arms. I held on tight as he sweetly wrapped his arms around me. Everything seemed to melt away as I stood there in his loving embrace. After about ten minuets I stepped back and finally spoke. "I'm really gonna miss her."

"I know," he said as he wiped away the tear.

"But it's going to be ok. She wants me to be happy and I will be, with you."

He looked at me with a smile for a bit then said, "Wow Mae, you've really matured."

"I have?"

"Definitely."

As Kaoru got dressed I thought about what he said. Have I really matured? I thought I was still so immature for being so concerned with myself instead of the people I love. What made him say that, especially now? Then I remembered when Nanny Lisa moved away, I was a wreck. I was being a selfish brat, and I foolishly sulked. But then when Nanny Lisa had truly left, when she died, I could handle the situation. It was still very difficult and it felt like I fell apart for a few days but I didn't need to be a melodramatic teen dressed in all black with a permanent scowl. In fact I didn't wear all black at all anymore I haven't been rude either. I'm no longer afraid for people to see my true character, or actually I learned who I really am. Kaoru was right I really had grown up I had him and Nanny Lisa to thank for that. Kaoru came into the living room where I was waiting and wrapped his arms around me pulling me out of my epiphany.

"Were you thinking about her?" he asked.

"Kind of, thank you Kaoru."

"For what?"

"For helping me grow up and realize what I need."

"I haven't done anything but love you."

"And that's enough."


	20. I need to tell them

Things were going really well for me since I moved

Things were going really well for me since I moved. Granted there were a lot of hard things for me to go through, like when I first got there and I didn't know how to have friends. From there things tumbled into worse yet through it all I managed to come out happier then when I first moved. It's really weird how life will give you the worst circumstances and it can either build you up or break you down. If it weren't for this move I would have fallen apart when Nanny Lisa died, kind of like when she left to move back home. So even though I hated moving to Japan and wanted to leave, I'm so thankful I didn't. Because of it I had great friends and a wonderful loving boyfriend. They were more than friends they were family. If it weren't for them I would still be a selfish little brat. The four months with out dad passed rather quickly because so much had happened in that short time. When it was summer break it was finally time for him to come back home I was surprised by some more horrible news. Mom came to my room sat on my bed and said, "Mae your father is going to be working there for at least another year-"

"A year! Mom that's a long time without dad."

"I know which is why he- he wants us to move there with him."

I was speechless. I sat there staring at my mom with my mouth wide open. I thought we'd be staying there at least a little longer. I didn't want to leave I had a family there. "When are we leaving?" I managed to ask.

"I don't know the exact date, but in a few weeks." I didn't say a word, didn't even move, I just sat there letting it sink in. I was going to move again, except this time I cared. Mom kissed my head then left my room all while I was still in a daze. Fortunately it was summer break and I could spend my last few weeks without school. I eventually left my room and headed over to Kaoru's. When I got there only Kaoru answered, which was weird.

"Where's Hikaru?" I asked while stepping inside.

"Oh, he and Haruhi went out somewhere."

"Oh sounds fun."

"So what are you up to?" he wondered.

"Well Kaoru I have something important to tell you."

"Ok shoot."

I took a breath then started, "My dad isn't coming back, but more importantly he wants my mom and me to join him. So…I'm going to be moving in a couple of weeks."

He reached out to hug me then whispered, "Then let's really enjoy these weeks."

"Ok," I agreed but it was still to hard to accept, "Kaoru I'm really going to miss you."

He squeezed me tighter, "I know we'll be together again, nothing will separate our love. I won't let it. You're my true love Mae I just know it."

He pulled on my chin with his finger to look up at him, but I started to tear up so his face was blurry. He wiped the water from my eyes and said, "Now don't start that crying or we'll both be a mess."

I shook my head to stop the tears, "You're right it will be ok. We'll see each other again, just don't leave me."

"I made a promise didn't I?" I hugged him closer trying my best to not cry. 

The following day I asked all my friends to meet at my house. I still wasn't sure if I wanted to tell them or not. I thought it might be better to enjoy our time together without the depressing thought of me leaving but I knew it wouldn't be fair to them if I didn't let them know. I had to tell them they were my family. Not only that I was so scared that my past would repeat itself. I was praying that I was wrong and that my friends would prove to be right. I looked around the room and noticed everyone but Kyoya was there. "Uh where's Kyoya?" I asked the group.

"He has trouble getting up. How about we go get him?" Tamaki proposed.

Hikaru's head piqued up along with Kaoru's. "My lord that is-"

"A wonderful idea," finished Kaoru and they shared a mischievous smirk.

"I don't think that's such a good idea he hates when we bug him in the morning," Haruhi tried to reason.

"That's why we have to go!" encouraged the Hitachiin brothers.

"Well I do need to talk to _all_ of you," I emphasized, "We should get him then go to the amusement park."

"The one with the roller coasters?!" Hunny practically begged.

"You bet ya," I answered and we left in a Limo to Kyoya's house.

As we walked into his room I whispered, "Should we be doing this?"

Tamaki explained, "How else do you suppose we get him to wake up and get out of bed? Kyoya likes his sleep too much. Alright Kaoru, Hikaru, you know what to do."

"Yes sir," they replied with a salute. My eyes opened wider at the fact that they already knew what to do. It made me question how many times they've gotten Kyoya out of his bed. The Hitachiins pulled Kyoya's blanket off of him. He rolled onto his stomach moved his pillow over his head and I thought I heard a growl.

"Kyoya," whined Tamaki, "get up! We are going to have fun today"

"We're going to the roller coasters but not without you!" Hunny added.

"Do you want Mori to get you out of bed again?" scolded Tamaki. I then pictured Mori picking Kyoya up and flinging him over his shoulder, which made me giggle. After a lot time and complications a very reluctant and cranky Kyoya joined us.

We walked into the park, me holding Kaoru's hand, and Hunny on Mori's shoulders. All of us were excited. It was pretty much the first day of our break, but I knew I had to do something that could ruin it all. I was planning on telling everyone before we left but because not everyone was there I didn't, and then I chickened out on the ride to the park. I knew I had to tell them that I was leaving but I didn't know when to.

"What a great idea Mae, this is the perfect way to start our summer break!" exclaimed Tamaki.

" Mori! Lets go on that one," Hunny shouted while pointing straight at the largest coaster.

"Oh that looks like fun," I agreed then we all got in the line, then I looked over at Tamaki. He was fidgeting and his face looked nervous so I asked, "You're not scared are you?"

"Wh-what? Me scared?" he stammered.

The twins got a sparkle in their eyes as they looked at each other. Hikaru stared, "It's just the tallest,"

"And fastest coaster here."

"It's our favorite one," then they finished together as they nudged his sides, "Tamaki can't be scared of that."

But they didn't have all their fun yet Kaoru teased, "But I wouldn't blame him."

"Listen to all those people screaming," Agreed Hikaru.

Once again ending together they said, "They must be terrified."

Tamaki shivered as when the coaster went over our heads amplifying the peoples screeches. Hikaru and Kaoru highfived over Tamaki's head. Once we got inside the cart he finally spoke up, "I can't do this! You all are crazy, how is this fun?!"

"You can't get out now Tamaki, it's about to start," Haruhi turned around to tell him.

"It's just a roller coaster, you'll be fine," I tried to comfort.

"Then you sit next to me Kyoya isn't helping!"

"I can't I'm already buckled in next to Haruhi, but I'm just right in front of you. At least you're not with Hunny in the front seat."

"Ahh it's starting I want off!"

It started moving forward then inched its way up with that dreaded click. I grabbed Haruhi's hand then admitted, "I hate this part, ok I get scared of roller coasters."

"But it's worth it," she reassured me.

I was about to say something else but the ride had reached the top, and it truly started. I was screaming but not as much as Tamaki. I looked up and saw Hunny with his hands in the air along with Kaoru and Hikaru. I wasn't brave enough to move my hands from the bar on my lap. Once it was over I stepped off a little wobbly and saw Tamaki gripping Kyoya.

"That was fun! Lets go on another." Hunny practically yelled.

"You can't make me!" cried Tamaki.

"I'm kind of hungry actually," I said. Then with that we separated because we all wanted to do different things then meet up later. Haruhi, Hikaru, Hunny and Mori left to go on more rides, Tamaki and Kyoya went to do anything but rides, and Kaoru and I went to eat something. We walked hand in hand then ordered our food. Once we sat down Kaoru looked at me seriously.

"What?" I asked.

"When are you gonna tell them Mae? They deserve to know you're leaving," he explained.

"I know. I wanted to tell them all before we got here but then I never got the time and well honestly I feel really bad for having to leave. I don't want to ruin the short time I have left by telling them."

"That's not fair to them. They'll understand, yeah it might be hard especially since we all really have become a family."

"Yeah we really have, I feel at home here. God why do I have to go?"

"It'll be ok. I'll never stop loving you, and neither will they. You need to let them know today."

"You haven't told Hikaru have you?"

"No but it's been really hard not to."

"I'm sorry to put you through this."

"Its fine really I'm glad you told me, besides even though you told me I'm enjoying our time together so hopefully it will be the same for them."

"I don't know what I'd do without you."


	21. Operation Save Mae

After Kaoru and I ate we went to the booths to play games and ran into Kyoya and Tamaki so we raced against them a few times

After Kaoru and I ate we went to the booths to play games and ran into Kyoya and Tamaki so we raced against them a few times. When we finished the games we got into a line for a ride and tried once more to convince Tamaki and Kyoya to come with us. We rode a few more rides before bumping into Mori, Haruhi, Hunny and Hikaru. They shared what coasters they went on and how many times, they were all interrupting each other with excitement. Everyone was having so much fun, but all I could think about was the fact that I had to leave them all. I decided to that we would all go on the Ferris wheel and I'd tell them there. I felt bad for waiting until the end of the day to let then know but I just couldn't gather the courage before. We all met at the picnic table in front of the Ferris wheel and I convinced them to go on.

"Will we all fit?" Tamaki questioned while inspecting it.

"Yes Tamaki its one that's made for groups, many commoners use it," explained Kyoya as Haruhi shook her head.

"Come on guys we gotta hurry if we want on," I said.

Everyone was settled in with tired smiles on their faces, except me. I tried to smile but I was so nervous. I wasn't sure what to say and the possibilities of thier reaction terryfied me. I was hoping with all my heart that Kaoru would be right and my past wouldn't repeat itself. That would just prove to me that I was right in the first place and shouldn't have had friends. I had to force those thoughts out of my mind in order to say a word. The ride neared the end and I finally spoke up.

"Uh um guys I-I have something important to tell you," they all looked at me with their own distinct serious faces. I gulped but my mouth was dry and tried to continue. My head dropped then Kaoru gently nudged me to get the words out. "I'm going to be moving away to live with my dad."

"What? You're leaving us?" asked Tamaki with teary big blue eyes.

"Well I don't really have a choice," I weakly defended myself.

"I'll miss you Mae-Chan!" Hunny cried from Mori's lap.

After the shock wore off Haruhi and Hikaru moved to hug me which shook the cart we were in. "I don't want you to leave you just can't." said Hikaru.

"Yeah its not going to be the same around here without you," whispered Haruhi and tears started to form in my eyes.

"When are you supposed to leave?" Tamaki asked the question on every one's mind.

"In two weeks," I answered.

Everyone became really quiet as the reality of it sunk in fortunately it was almost over. I couldn't sit trapped with them any longer their silence was too hard to take. As soon as it stopped I ran out, I heard them call out my name but I kept going. I didn't get far before I stopped, just back to the picnic table. I turned back around and saw they closed the door and went on the ride again!

--

"She can't just leave like that," Hikaru angrily said.

"Yeah Hikaru she can," his brother admitted.

"Why are you of all people so calm about this Karou?" Hikaru questioned, clearly confused.

"I-I don't know. I'm really not calm. She told me before and I couldn't make it harder for her, but her leaving is the last thing I want. Its like losing you Hikaru, I love her," he confessed.

"Then we have to stop her, she needs to stay here," announced Tamaki.

"But how?" Mori inquired.

Tamaki, with a new gleam in his eyes, revealed his plan, "Operation Keep Mae! Step One-Sleepover. We will have another sleepover and that will remind her of all the good times then the power of love will rise up, over take her and she will have no chioce but to stay with us. If that doesn't work we'll do Step Two-Ambush Airport. We will show up when she's supposed to leave and once agian the powers of love will overcome her and she wont leave."

"Operation Save Mae!" cheered Hunny.

"Tamaki I'm not sure this will work," Kyoya tried to explain but was cut short by the blond king.

"Nonsense mother, father is going to save his daughter!"

Just like that everyone was somehow relieved and happier as they got off the ride to meet up with their damsel in distress.

--

I was sitting at the table when they walked up to me. For some reason they all had smiles on their faces. "So now you're happy to I'm leaving? That's much better," I sarcastically greeted them.

It seemed like the old me was taking over until Tamaki spoke up, "Far from it Mae."

"But we did make a promise to you," explained Kyoya.

"Yeah we are always Mae-Chans friends," Hunny remarked with a grin.

Then I was engulfed in a Host Club Hug. They proved to me I was wrong. even though when I was sitting at that table alone my head became filled with negative thoughts. As if my past was repeating itself at a much bigger degree. But they showed me that they are my true friends, and I will always have them.

A/N: You all are LUCKY! I was having the worst writers block on this chapter then I read some of the manga and watched some amvs and blamo I could write it. Sorry it's so short but at least it's something right? I would LOVE love love some reviews. Please? That would be amazing. Thank you to all who have reviewed it helped me so much. Please don't make me beg for more (ok so I am) Thank you all so much for reading I hoped you enjoyed it


	22. Loving Understanding

I knew that we would all hang out a lot before I left but I had no idea that we would have been together as much as we were

A/N: Just a warning there is technically a lemon in this chapter but I think I did it tastefully. I definitely tried to stay away from crude language but I hope you enjoy, and if you don't want to read the lemon skip the last paragraph ok? You all are lucky I beat my Writers block!!

I knew that we would all hang out a lot before I left but I had no idea that we would have been together as much as we were. They practically put me to bed then next thing I'd know I was being woken up by them. But I loved every moment with them. Each day I was led by them to do some crazy thing, like riding the bus, or going to watch people at the park, they always were really curious about the way commoners lived. One day though they seemed to be really focused on me. When I would look the other way I could hear them whispering, and then they would have a very determined look on their face. It wasn't like we did anything too special we just went to the beach, but Tamaki made sure I was as far away from the water as I could be, they brought my favorite snacks and drinks and I was showered with hugs. Everything felt like it was special for me. On top of that once we left the beach everyone came back to my house and they were planning on sleeping over. I knew at least that time I wouldn't have to worry about Truth or Dare. We got into my room and I couldn't take it anymore, I had to ask why they were doing all those things for me.

"'Fess up guys, why have you all been treating me really special today?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Mae," Tamaki innocently answered.

"We were just spending the day at the beach," Kyoya continued.

I could see in his eyes there was something more. It took me a while to realize how devious and sneaky Kyoya was, but I caught on and knew they were all up to something involving me. Everyone looked eagerly at me then glanced over at Tamaki who had a hopeful look on his face.

"That's it! What is going on?! For real, I want answers." I demanded shocking everyone. The twins looked to the side while Hunny faced the floor and Kyoya turned to Tamaki, he was the first to speak up.

"We are all really just going to miss you. Are you sure there isn't a way for you to stay?"

"What and live on my own? I'm only 16. I love you all I really do, but you can't expect me to live by myself."

"But Mae-chan I feel like I'll never see you again!" Hunny cried.

"Yeah how do we know you won't give up on us?" Hikaru asked.

I started to tear up and answered, "Well we don't, but I do know I will never be able to forget you all. The Host Club taught me I can have friends and that there is no reason for me to be mean just so I don't get hurt. You will always be my friends, I will always love you all, and I will miss you everyday."

Next thing I knew I was engulfed in a Host Club Hug wet with tears. Then Tamaki announced, "I officially call off Operation Keep Mae Step One-Sleepover."

"What?" I questioned.

"We were trying to keep you from leaving, and My Lord came up with this plan," Kaoru explained.

"Yeah we were going to sleepover and try to get you to stay here," Haruhi finished.

"But!" Interrupted Tamaki. "It is not needed now. Mae has made up her mind and we should be happy with what she chooses. We are not that selfish where we cannot share our Mae with the world. Although Daddy will miss his second daughter he knows she was raised right and will write and call home, correct?"

"I will," I answered.

"Ok then, I am holding you to that. We will leave you now and see you later." Tamaki called out.

After he said that everyone got up to leave, Kaoru said something to his brother who gave a nod and kept walking. Once everyone was gone Kaoru wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"I'm going to miss you so much," he whispered, "but I don't want us to be just some thing you had. I really love you Mae."

"I was thinking the same thing Kaoru. I want not only to love you but to make love to you. Would you be my first Kaoru?"

His answer was a passionate kiss pulling me closer to him. It started with kissing, our bodies begging to be closer, which led to wandering hands only wanting to discover each other. Before I knew it my clothes were on the floor while I was helping Kaoru shed his. We were both ready to sleep with one another, it only seemed right to show our love. Our fingers and hands played with each other where only we were meant to see. His pulsing member in my hand while his fingers discovered my region only heightened my eagerness for him to be in me. I couldn't wait any longer. I pulled my hand away and pushed his fingers out to make way for what I really wanted. He understood perfectly and positioned himself then slid in. I endured the pain because I knew he was worth it. Once the pain ebbed away I pulled Kaoru down into me further and begged him to go faster. It was a magical moment there with him. We both were reaching our climax and moved our bodies faster in excitement. I felt him cum into me right after I came, it was heaven. He collapsed on top of me, still in me, and we shared a loving kiss. He moved to lie next to me and we both fell asleep peacefully and happy.


	23. Goodbye

**A/N:** So my dear friends we have finally reached the end. I do apologize for any errors. It's been a bumpy road with good and bad reviews, I really appreciate and thank all of you who supported me and for those of you who did constructively critic me. But mostly I want to thank all of you who have waited so patiently for me to finish. I swear this story was starting to collect dust, but no fears its finished and I doubt there will be a sequel unless one of you brave souls would like to create it, then you have my full permission that is unless you destroy my story then I will have to hunt you down and pull it out from under you. Any way I really hope you all enjoy it's the end! Oh this cool song thing was made for the story so check it out .com/watch?v=iV-xwLqa1vc

Everything was packed and gone, my room only had the bed and the walls were bare. That room where so much of my life had happened became an empty place no longer mine. All the pictures, the memories, packed away in bubble wrap. The last week I was there I remember begging daily if I could stay. I couldn't imagine a life without my friends more importantly a life without Kaoru. He showed me how to love but mostly how to live. Saying goodbye was the hardest thing to do. I though I could never love another, I had Kaoru and that was all I needed. We proved that to each other when he became my lover, even if it was only for a night. I was 16 all I needed was night with the one I loved. Of course it made it harder, and strangely easier to say goodbye.

I had a real love and I was able to express it that with him. That was when I was finally able to show him how much he meant to me. It was the best moment in my life, we were able to let go of the world and just love each other. It didn't matter that I was leaving; in that moment it was just me and Kaoru. I never regret loosing my virginity to my first boyfriend because I didn't see it as loosing anything. No, I was giving into the one I love letting him honestly see a vulnerable me, and he proved that he loved me just as much as I loved him. It made me never want to give him up. I didn't want some other to have what I had with him that love was for me. He was amazing; in everything he did I could feel the affection he had for me. I knew I didn't deserve such a man. There was no way I gave him what he gave me. Yet whenever I told him that he would shake his head at me and say "You've made me the luckiest person alive, never say you don't deserve me when I'm the unworthy one." How was I supposed to leave when I had something that wonderful? Mother saw the love we had, but that didn't stop her from making me go.

All of my friends made it to my house the morning I was moving. Hunny was the first to run up and hug me. I could tell he'd been crying way before he even saw me. I returned the embrace as tears of my own began to form. Mori was obviously right near by to cradle the poor Hunny, but before he could grab him I wrapped my arms around his waist. His strong arms came around me and I felt a tear drop on my forehead. We had a silent but very fulfilling goodbye; neither of us knew what to say anyway. After I let go Hunny was back in his arms being comforted, although I'm sure it was the other way around. Kyoya came up to me and grabbed my hands to kiss,

"You will be very missed Mae. The Host Club won't be the same without you."

"Kyoya I know you always had ulterior motives but I know you meant that."

He turned a slight shade of pink and that's when I pulled him into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you," I said.

Tamaki spoke up, "Daddy's going to miss his little girl!"

"I know. I will always think of you whenever something crazy and fun happens," I replied with tears.

Then we squeezed each other without wanting to let go, and then I realized that Tamaki really was my dad while mine was away. He may have not always known the best way to do things but he always tried because he really cared for me, just like a daddy.

"I love you daddy, thank you for taking care of me," I whispered into the hug.

I could feel his sincere sweet smile grow against my face as he hugged me a little tighter. He let go then exclaimed,

"She called me Daddy! You should learn from her Haruhi."

I shook my head and smiled at Haruhi who understood perfectly. She gently but firmly placed her arms on my shoulder as I rested mine on her hips.

"Things are going to be very different without you here," she said.

"Well they are your boys you'll figure out how to handle them. Just try to hold them up until they can pick themselves back up," I replied.

She looked at me seriously, "But what about you Mae? Who's going to help you?"

I hugged her close and answered, "I'm not sure, but it will be a lot harder without you," then we were both crying and didn't want to let each other go, "Haruhi I'm really going to miss you. You're my best friend."

"I'll miss you more than you know. Please take care and live a happy life."

"I'll try I promise."

I felt a tap on my shoulder I turned to see Hikaru with watery eyes, "Where's my goodbye?"

I embraced him with renewed vigor, "You know Hikaru I've always kind of liked you. You've become a brother to me. Can you do one thing for me?"  
"What is it?"

"Please continue to take care of Kaoru. I know this isn't fair to him," I started to cry again, "As much as I want to stay I can't my parents expect me to and I really do love him if I could I would st-"

"Mae I understand. Don't worry he's in good hands."

I balled in his arms, "I just really love him Hikaru, and it kills me to hurt him like this again."

Hikaru hugged me tight and cradled my head in his shoulder, "He understands," he said as he kissed my head.

I got out of the hug and looked around, "Where is Karou?"

Hikaru started to answer but I stopped him, "No wait, I don't think I want to know. I understand. Just make sure you all tell him I love him, I'm sorry, don't stop smiling, and goodbye."

"We will," answered Haruhi.

Everyone circled around me with wet eyes and we shared our last group hug. "Goodbye Host Club. I love you all," I said.

"Mae its time to go to the airport," mom called.

The family I had made in Japan let go and headed for the door each one saying goodbye one last time. I looked hopefully at the door praying Kaoru would come through apologizing for being late and kiss me one last time, but it didn't happen. The Host Club left and the door remained empty.

The car was loaded with the few things we had left as I was trying my best to hold back my tears. I thought I grew up and didn't need to cry over everything, so why were those tears so persistent? Mom sat next to me rested her hand on my shoulder and said,

"It's okay to cry. You just said goodbye to all the people who care about you."

I looked at her with watery eyes and said, "Not everyone,: and broke into a fit of tears.

"Oh sweetie, he didn't," she comforted as she pulled me into her.

I cried while she stoked my hair. I didn't understand why he wasn't there. I thought he loved me, I knew he did, yet he was the one who didn't say goodbye. The one person I needed to see one last time didn't want to see me, it just didn't make sense. He of all people understood I probably wouldn't see him again. Did what we had mean anything to him? If I could I would have married him there, but we both knew that would have been stupid. We were just freshman we couldn't take care of ourselves let alone each other. But why didn't he want to say goodbye? My mother was doing everything in her power to console me, but as usual my negative thoughts came through stronger. I was starting to blame myself. It had to have been something I did to make him not show up. Maybe he wasn't ready for sex and I pushed him into it. That could have made him never want to see me again. I made him disgust me.

"Mae I know what you're doing," mom said breaking my thoughts, "this is not your fault."

"But it has to be mom. Why else wouldn't he come?!"

"We don't know, but I guarantee you that boy loved you. He would never blame you for anything." She let that sink into my mind then continued, "Now let's dry those tears we are almost to our plane."

I took a deep breathe and wiped my eyes then the car stopped. I opened the door and heard a guitar playing, confused I looked to my mom and she was just as puzzled. I stepped out I saw a band on the runway; I couldn't tell who it was though. Their music played and the singer started to sing,

"I'll drown my beliefs to have you be at peace.

I'll dress like your niece and wash your swollen feet.

Just don't leave. Don't leave," he continued to sing.

I was still confused but then Kaoru stepped out of hiding.

"Kaoru!" I yelled and ran to him. He caught me in his arms and didn't let go. A fresh set of tears came streaming down my face.

"I thought you were going to let me leave without seeing you again."

"I'm sorry to make you worry Mae, but I had to set this up for you in hopes that well you'd change your mind. I cant imagine a life without you, I love you Mae."

The singer belted out, "And true love waits in haunted attics. And true love lives on lollipops and crisps. Just don't leave. Don't leave."

"K-Kaoru you did this for me? You actually got Radiohead to come here and sing so I would stay," I choked on my tears as more came down for I knew I was about to break his heart…again, "I-I can't stay. I love you Kaoru I always will, but I can't stay. We're 16 and freshman. We have a whole life ahead of us. Don't waste your entire life on me Kaoru. I'm not worth it."

"But you are Mae!"

"Shh don't say that," tears flew off my cheeks as I shook my head, "I'm going to miss you so much. You are the only love of my life."

I wrapped my arms back around his waist as his arms gripped me.

"Don't go," he said through tears, "Just not yet."

"Kaoru I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Please never stop smiling. Goodbye, I love you."

I let go letting my tears fall incessantly. He shouted back, "Goodbye Mae! I love you never forget that. I'll always love you!"

I whispered as I stepped onto the plane, "if only that were true Kaoru."

I sat in my seat and wasn't able to look back. That was the last time I saw any of the Host Club. I've had other boyfriends but I've never loved anyone like I love Kaoru. He will always have my heart.

The end

**A/N: **This is probably the last of me. I'm sorry I still love you all and thank you so much for reading my story. Please if you have anything you'd like to say about it, good or bad, leave a review. I'd really appreciate it. Goodbye!


End file.
